A Calculated Risk
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Klaus couldn't breathe. All the blood drained from his face, and his fingertips went numb. The panic that filled him was not entirely foreign to him, as there were always dangers thrown at him and his team. The information he had just received from his underground network, though, was a different matter altogether; someone put a hit out...on Leo. *rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Klaus couldn't breathe. All the blood drained from his face, and his fingertips went numb. His heart sped up to such a fast pace that he was worried it might crawl up his throat. The panic that filled him was not entirely foreign to him, as there were always dangers thrown at him and his team. The information he had just received from his underground network, though, was a different matter altogether.

Someone put a hit out…on Leo.

It wasn't so surprising. The young man was a great asset, nearly their _best_ asset in Libra's fight against the Blood Breeds. Without his all-seeing eyes, they could never discover a Vamp's true name and seal them away. If a Blood Breed had found out who Leo truly was, and hired an assassin to kill him, it would be a devastating blow for Libra to lose him.

Klaus wiped nervously at his mouth, trying not to give himself away to the few other team members who were in the office. They all had their own tasks they were handling, or they were just lounging and waiting for the call to duty. Leo was sitting across the coffee table from Zapp, both of them playing on their hand-held consoles. They would occasionally swear at each other and accuse each other of cheating or just generally cause a ruckus.

He gave a small little gulp. If Leo died…it would be a devastating blow to him personally, too. He'd come to care very much for Leo since he'd joined the team. The deep affection had crept up on Klaus without him realizing it, and when he had, it was too late. His heart was already Leo's. When he had tried to put his finger on why exactly he found Leo so appealing, it came to him that Leo was the representation of normalcy in Libra's crazy, messed-up world. Yes, he was endowed with god-like vision, but you'd never guess by looking at him or watching him for a while, like Klaus had done inadvertently over the months that Leo had been with them.

The first time he'd felt the little flutter through his heart had been Leo's first important case. When he'd stared into the briefcase containing that charred, twitching Blood Breed hand. As he read the scrawl on the madly rustling scrap of paper, Leo had cried out and recoiled, falling to the floor. Klaus had a soft spot for people in need of him, so when Leo looked confused and helpless and spoke his name, his heart had done a little skip. Shortly after, when he'd stared into the void and then thrown back his head, the scream that had left him turned Klaus' blood cold. When he'd run to the young man's side, and saw the blood pouring from his eyes…oddly enough, that was when he fell for him. Leo had obviously been in such pain, suffering through the worst of an affliction he barely understood just because they had asked for his help, and he never once complained. Not when he'd almost been dissected, or kidnapped multiple times, mugged on a near-daily basis, used his eyes to the point of searing pain and dripping blood.

That was why Klaus loved him.

No one forced Leo to help them, he wanted to; he put himself in harm's way for the sake of other's without worrying about what would happen to him. His combat skills were zilch, meaning he was no good in a fight and always ended up taking beating after beating. Leo's best and only defense, the all-seeing eyes of the gods, he rarely used except to help people, and assist Libra. He would let himself be beat unconscious before using his power to skirt a bad situation on the street. Sometimes it worried Klaus greatly, seeing Leo come into the office week after week with a new set of bruises and brush off the story of his latest oppression. The casualness Leo portrayed when it came to the violence dealt him was unnerving at times. As though no human could endure so much and still be so light-hearted.

Leo was so selfless and kind most of the time, that when he broke down sobbing after the showdown with the King of Despair, Klaus had been glad to see it. Granted, the very first day he met Leo he'd seen him shed tears over his situation, but that had been more grief over what had happened to his sister, and the blame he unjustly carried for it. When it came to the stress of Leo's life in general, he tended to suppress his emotions. So when he wept that day, it hadn't been the sniffling grief Klaus had witnessed before. It had been raw, loud, and painful. Though in the choking sobs and heart-wrenching sounds of sorrow that had been torn from Leo's lungs, there had also been an intense relief at finally letting out all the emotions he'd kept locked inside him, hidden away for the sake of others. The young man had barely been able to stand, the force of his weeping had bent him over under the weight of such pain even as he had tried wiping at his gushing tears in a desperate attempt to reel his feelings back in.

That was when Klaus knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he loved Leo.

He'd been half-delirious from his injuries, unable to move, and nearly every inch of him soaked in blood, but he'd managed to tell the young man how proud he was of him. While true, the words he really wanted to speak were 'I love you, so much. I'm so glad you're safe.' It hadn't been the right time, at all, to make such a confession, but that was how he felt, to the core of his being.

Since that day, Klaus had been biding his time, waiting for the right way to express what he felt, and trying to gauge Leo's own feelings. And the more time passed, the deeper he fell in love with Leo.

Leo was the sweetest, most caring, and funniest person Klaus had ever met before. He was just a normal guy; he wore street clothes, played video games, and loved delicious fast food with such a passion that Klaus had to wonder where he put it all. Leo was thin and fit beneath those baggy clothes he always wore, despite all the unhealthy food Klaus saw him eat. His voice broke whenever he was angry or scared, which in their line of work was often. But he was resilient, and bounced back with a speed that astonished Klaus.

And now, someone was trying to snuff out the brilliant, joyful light that was Leonardo Watch's life. Klaus clenched his fists so hard that his nails nearly broke the skin of this palms.

"I'll never let that happen." Klaus whispered very softly to himself. Gilbert was nearby, and heard the whisper, though he was not able to catch the words. He stepped closer, and bent down to ask,

"Young sir? What is wrong?"

Klaus rose from his chair.

"I'm going to see _Arlelelle_. Tell the team to keep Leo under house protection until further notice. Make sure there's someone in the apartment with him at _all_ times, don't let him step one foot out the door. I don't care if he has to quit his job, but he's not to leave his apartment. I'll inform you when it's clear for him to move freely again."

Gilbert hid the concern he felt with his perfected neutrally pleased expression.

"Master Leo will no doubt question your reasoning for basically locking him up. What should I tell him?"

Klaus rolled his chair into place beneath his desk and then stood tapping the top of it with his fingers a moment. He took a deep, slow breath, and then released it just as slowly. Then he tilted his head down as he spoke,

"Just tell him to trust me. I will explain everything when I can."

))((

"I give up!" Leo moaned, slumping over as he ignored the hand of cards he held limply in one hand. "I'm just going to lose again, anyway!"

Chain, across from him, respectfully ignored the fact that she could easily see his cards, and instead studied her own.

"And no one knows why Klaus up and disappeared and left you to do this?" He asked Chain, as they played cards on his floor. "No one has any idea where he even is?"

Chain shrugged and laid down her next move.

"You know what we know; no one's heard from him since he vanished yesterday."

Leo dropped his forehead to the coffee table and huffed.

"That's very concerning, don't you think? What if something happens to him? How would we find out?"

"We're Libra, we have our ways. Besides," Chain looked at him and her expression softened, "Klaus said to trust him. That's good enough for me."

"I know," Leo sighed, "I'll always trust Klaus. That doesn't mean that I won't go nuts trying to figure out what he has up his sleeve."

Leo tossed his cards down and collapsed back onto his floor, groaning.

"Uuuuugn! I wanna get outta here…"

This time, Chain glanced unashamedly at his unguarded cards.

"I win."

Leo didn't even respond beyond a grunt.

He was more than a little frustrated, bored of the inside of his little apartment to the point where he was sorely tempted to use his eyes to get out of it all. They'd all taken turns keeping him under what was basically house arrest for the last two days, and Leo had no idea why. Worse of all, neither did they. It was obvious from Klaus' instructions that Leo was in danger, but to have him be protected to this extent seemed silly. He was in danger just walking out his door on a daily basis, hell, there was nowhere in Helsalems Lot that wasn't apt to blow up at any second, that so what had changed? Leo couldn't deny that it made him nervous. Klaus rarely acted to mysterious.

The only high point of the situation was that Leo's boss from his day job actually let him have the time off rather than firing him for the late notice like some of his previous jobs would have. He tried to take Zapp's advice, and treat it like a vacation, but when he was stuck in his little one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment, it felt more like solitary confinement. Well, not solitary. Someone was nearly always there with him. They took it in shifts to spend time either with him or just out of sight guarding the place.

K.K. had been the first one on shift with him, and they'd talked, mostly. If Leo felt unnerved that Klaus hadn't told him anything, K.K. was even worse for wear on that front. She had wailed about how Klaus always informed her when there was something especially shady going on, that she usually provided backup for him, and how she couldn't believe she was being left in the dark just like everyone else. From there the conversation had shifted to Leo's sister, K.K.'s sons and husband, then to about every other member of the team and what was going on in their lives. By the end of K.K's shift Leo felt like he'd been party to a gossip ring.

Patrick had come next, bringing a load of defensive equipment and trying to outfit Leo's apartment with all kinds of weaponry. Leo had to do everything short of getting on his knees and begging for Patrick not to install motion-sensing tazors at his window. On the heels of that stressful visit Leo then had to deal with Zapp, but to his surprise that hadn't been as bad as he'd anticipated. They'd quipped a bit with Zapp complaining about having to babysit him, but when he discovered Leo's gaming station he sang a different tune. Thankfully, the station had come with two controllers, so they both ended up playing and eating pizza that evening. When Zapp left, Leo reveled in the peace and quiet. Overnight no one would physically be in the apartment with him, but he had been told there would be a team watching the door discreetly.

Even so, Leo couldn't sleep that night. Not because he felt unsafe, but because he couldn't stop worrying about Klaus. He couldn't claim to know the man to the extent that he could predict what he might be doing, but he knew enough to determine that this recent behavior was out-of-character for the man. Normally, he let everyone in on his plan. Or at the very least he never charged into a situation alone. To just up and leave, after hasty but specific instructions to keep Leo safe…it worried the young man.

Leo grunted and flopped over on his back in bed, spreading out all his limbs. He nearly felt feverish with how hot and worried he was. What if even Klaus had bitten off more than he could chew? What if he'd charged into a fight all on his own and gotten himself hurt or…

Leo shook his head to shake that thought right out of his brain. Klaus was smart, strong, and capable. He seemed like nothing would defeat him. However, he was still human. Well, mostly human, with a little Blood Breed thrown in to aide his chances of survival. Still, Leo had seen what a single _something_ had done to him before, and that had scared him. The King of Despair had nearly killed Klaus. Seeing Klaus so helpless, soaked in his own blood in the aftermath and unable to stand up… Leo teared up just at the memory of that terrible day. He still cried about White sometimes, when he was by himself. He'd cried that day too, standing there in the rubble, with the sun shining down on the glorious destruction and Klaus' blood-drenched face. In the aftermath of all that had happened, Klaus tried to joke to set his nerves at ease and then…Leo felt his warm face go hot at the memory; " _I'm so very proud of you_."

He'd kept those words close to his heart, and at the time they'd caused the dam inside him to break apart, and release his pent-up emotions and stress in the form of tears.

Leo had developed a liking for his boss very quickly after joining Libra. He was gentle, but had the force of a mountain. He seemed shy sometimes, but could boldly stride into the unknown with confidence. He forged ahead into dangerous situations while guiding and instructing them all.

But Leo remembered the exact moment where his friendly like for Klaus had changed into affection of a different sort. It had been such a simple gesture, so very _Klaus_ , the more he thought about it: Leo had been agonizing over what to write to Michella, if he even should after all the time he'd been away without writing her. How could he explain that he'd failed to find any solution to their problem yet, after all the time he'd been away from home? He'd just been sitting there, all night and into the morning, a dozen false starts scattered in crumpled balls of paper on the table and floor. Klaus had come in and asked what was troubling him. When Leo told him, he hadn't tried to give Leo advice or tell him what he thought he should write.

He hadn't said anything. Just offered Leo a doughnut. It had been perfect. No empty, consoling words or speeches. Just a sugary pick-me-up and an encouraging smile. So simple, but so powerful. And it showed how deep into him that Klaus could see. He had known, at that moment, what Leo needed. That is to say, he had followed up the silent gesture with one sentence: _"Leonardo, it was not just your eyes that we welcomed here. You know that, don't you?"_

Something inside Leo that had been beaten down time and time again had roared to life and burned bright once more. Self-esteem. It had been hanging near the bottom of a cold well, but Klaus' comment drew it back up out of the darkness to bask in the warm sunshine. He'd been so shocked by how happy that made him that he had never answered. Just sat there, dumb look on his face, doughnut in hand, staring.

Leo smacked his forehead at the memory. Klaus had not demanded a response, just gone about his work and let the silence stretch comfortably.

"I should have told him 'thank you'."

Leo whispered to himself, rolling right off the bed and onto the much cooler floor, dragging a pillow with him. He regretted not telling Klaus how much that meant to him. But he especially felt that way now. If the worst should happen, he'd never told Klaus just how happy that one comment had made him feel. Or what it had done to his heart.

"Where the hell are you, Klaus? Where did you go?"

))((

The next morning, Zed woke Leo up by ringing the doorbell. Leo had been a bit embarrassed to be so disheveled and weary, so he'd taken a shower and put on fresh clothes to set him right. When he'd come back out he'd found Zed flipping through a comic book that he'd had stacked on the bottom of his coffee table. The fish man loved reading books, and given that was one of the only books Leo had, he went through it quickly. Leo ended up giving him the rest of the comics to read while he was there, all the while answering questions as he read a different volume. Chain came by a little after midday to take over, and brought her cards with her. At that point Leo was going a bit stir-crazy.

All things considered, it wasn't horrible to spend time with all the members of Libra one-on-one, as they were all doing their best to keep him safe and pass the time with something fun. That still didn't change the undercurrent of tension and uncertainty that Leo felt about the entire situation. He couldn't be sure of the others were feeling it or not, as they'd all had to deal with this city and Klaus' orders far more than he had, with the exception of Zed.

The only time it got awkward was when it was Steven's turn.

Steven was not unkind to Leo, per se, but in the almost two years that Leo had been a part of their team, he hadn't used his name once. He always referred to Leo as 'young man', or 'kid'. Leo could never figure out if it was a sign of fondness or because Steven didn't care enough to remember his name. Leo respected the man for his abilities and the fact that he was his superior, but he hadn't ever decided if he liked him or not. Steven had never done anything to make Leo dislike him, but he also hadn't done anything to particularly endear Leo to him either.

Consequently, when he arrived the evening of the second day, Leo instantly felt uncomfortable. The tall, dark-haired man had walked in, relieved Chain, and then they stood there staring at each other for a moment. It was unnerving to be sure, with Leo in his typical baggy sweats and wild hair facing Steven in his pressed suit, dress shoes, and combed hair.

"You have any chairs in here?" Steven asked finally, his voice nearly making Leo jump even though it was conversational.

"Yea! Sorry, just the one, over there." Leo pointed to the small armchair in the corner, beside the gaming console. "It's a little stiff, so we've all just kinda been sitting on the floor."

Steven smiled and strode over to the chair, sitting down carefully and crossing his long legs.

"It's better than a soft chair; this one is stiff enough to make you keep good posture."

"I'm glad you think so." Leo said with a nervous chuckle. Steven's hands patted the arms of the chair for a few seconds while their eyes danced around each other.

"This apartment looks nicer than your other one." Steven commented finally, taking in the small space with a few glances. "No kitchen, though."

"Oh, I've got a convenience kitchen!" Leo said, jumping at the chance to have something to talk about. He stepped over to the opposite corner and opened what looked like a closet door. Inside was a little counter and a small oven and microwave set into the wall above it, along with a small fridge. Below the counter was a waste bin and small cupboard.

"Ahhh," Steven said, taking in the construction of the convenience kitchen, "that explains why you have all those food supplies sitting on the floor there next to the door."

"Yeah, there's not a lot of storage space in here, and I have to wash my dishes in the bathroom sink, but I can at least make one or two meals for myself at a time." Leo explained. "It's an upgrade from the last place, even if it's not much, it's all I really need. I'm at the office most of the time, anyway, and when I'm here I'm usually sleeping, eating, or gaming."

"Sounds like all your needs are met." Steven observed. Something about that comment seemed odd to Leo, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Would you, maybe, like a cup of coffee?" Leo offered, tapping fingers on the little coffee maker. "I don't have the most expensive brand or anything, but it's still coffee."

"I wouldn't want to eat into your supply," Steven replied, holding up a politely dismissive hand, "but thank you."

Leo rocked on his feet a few times, then tried,

"How about dinner? Have you eaten already?"

"No, I thought we could order something and have one of the others pick it up."

Thankfully the topic of food gave them something to discuss for a while, as they went over options and their personal preferences. Leo, of course, protesting billing it to Libra the whole way, and Steven insisting since they were the ones keeping him here. While they were waiting for the food to arrive they talked about their own experiences cooking different things, and Steven talked about his housekeeper and what an amazing cook she was. Leo was glad to see the kindness in Steven's brown eyes as he spoke her. It showed him that the man was still human, however cold he may seem at times.

Eating dinner got them through another stretch of time, though Leo still couldn't entirely relax with Steven there. He felt that the man was studying him intensely for some reason, whether judging him or just trying to determine something, Leo didn't know. His suspicion was confirmed when they had pitched their disposable dinner dishes and Steven actually sat on the floor opposite Leo at the coffee table to play the one board game Leo had. Steven had taken off his jacket and tie, and rolled up his sleeves, so he seemed more relaxed and that helped to put Leo slightly more at ease. A few minutes into the board game, and Steven asked, in a casual voice,

"You must be pretty ticked at Klaus, running off and locking you up here without a word."

Leo stiffened, and his game piece rattled a little on the board as he moved it.

"Um, well, I'm sure he has good reasons. But, I can't deny I'm confused about it all."

Steven leaned his head on one hand and carefully flicked his eyes up to study Leo's expression.

"I've known Klaus for a very long time, but I've never seen him react this way before."

That gave Leo pause. He shakily met Steven's gaze.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Normally he'll tell at least me and K.K. if there's something particularly serious that needs dealing with. Especially something that requires this level of security around a particular Libra member. That's a big deal, and it's odd that he hasn't given details to anyone. Not even Gilbert."

Leo swallowed.

"But, he's disappeared before for days at a time, right?"

Steven gave a small grin that didn't stay with him long.

"Yes, but like I said, normally K.K. or I go with him for those missions. We know what they're about. This one…no one has a clue. And it's concerning."

Leo bit his lip nervously.

"I…I thought it was just me. All the rest of the team seem so…calm about it all."

Steven slid his half-full soda towards him on the table top and took a swig from the straw. Then he swirled the contents around like it was some alcoholic beverage.

"I think most of the team blindly think that someone higher up is informed, when the reality is that we've been left reeling. They trust Klaus to know what's best, which he does, mostly. I'm his closest friend and I have no clue what he's thinking right now. But I have some deductions, given the situation. Care to hear?"

"Please!" Leo said eagerly, forgetting his game piece and leaning forward on the table, listening keenly.

Steven tipped his head back to take a quick look at Leo down his nose, before placing the cup down again and sitting up straighter at the table.

"He wiped any data on his computer so none of us know what information he received, or from where. What we do know is that he expressly ordered you to be kept under constant protection until he, and only he, tells us otherwise. Other than that, he's just vanished. With this information, even you can come to the conclusion that some threat must have been made on you."

Leo nodded, but said nothing, wanting to hear what else Steven had to say on the matter.

"Your eyes have made you known to some, to the point where in a group at least a few beings would know you on sight. The fact that you're with Libra, however, is less well-known. I trust that you are careful enough not to let that information slip. It's a long shot, to say the least, but one of our enemies may have broken down our strategy to bind the Blood Breeds. It would take an immense amount of time and observation, studying each one of the team carefully in each battle to determine how we succeed. Meaning that eventually, if they were looking carefully enough, they would see you as the pivotal piece."

Leo felt his blood running cold in his veins, as though Steven's words were as chilly as the ice he produced just in speaking to him. He was beginning to see where Steven was going with this, but stayed quiet.

"Since Klaus is always at the center of the fight, and the one who does the sealing, most would study him alone to break down what he does to win. That would lead them to wonder where he gets the Blood Breeds names, and when they noticed him looking at his phone, they would begin to search for the one texting him. That would lead them to see you, off on the sidelines, phone in hand. From there it would only take a little research to find out who you are, and what power you possess."

"And then try to kill me." Leo finished quietly, letting his eyes slide open with the gravity of that thought.

He felt an odd sense of pride when he realized that Steven was admiring his eyes while trying to make it look like he wasn't. There was even, perhaps, a touch of jealousy in his voice as he said,

"No one else can see the Blood Breed's true weakness. Klaus and I have been fighting them for years, but never managed to seal away so many until you joined the team. I know we haven't gushed over you very much, but you've truly been a godsend to us. Every one of us feels that way, and we are fiercely protective of you."

A small blush crept over Leo's cheeks at those words, and he couldn't help but give a small, thankful smile. His eyes closed, and he muttered a weak 'thank you'. Steven's face slid into a neutral expression as he spoke again,

"Klaus is especially fond of you, whether you know it or not."

The light blush on his cheeks darkened instantly to where Leo thought his whole face must be beet red. Rather than incriminate himself and try saying a few bumbling words, he continued his routine of not responding. He assumed this was the right choice when something in Steven's face turned a bit wry. Probably from spotting Leo's blush.

"I've seen Klaus mentor other Libra members before. He'd give his left leg for a stranger in need if he could, he's just a kind guy that way. With you, it's different, though. He's not very expressive with words, but I've heard him worry about you a lot. Whether you're being paid enough to live safely, or have enough to eat, or whether you're warm enough in the cold. I'm the one he worries to, if he ever does, and over the past eight months he mostly worries about you, even over our various cases."

"R-really?" Leo asked, unable to stop himself. He felt like he could float a few feet in the air hearing this.

"Really. I've never seen him express so much concern about one specific person before. Not even me. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Steven's face had shifted from neutral, to wry, and now to dark seriousness. Leo flexed his hands in discomfort under that intense gaze. Those eyes pinned him down and demanded an answer.

"Um…I'm not sure…" He answered lamely, never would he voice his true wishes at to why he hoped Klaus apparently thought of him differently. Steven leaned forward ever so slightly, but that tiny movement was enough to make Leo feel intimidated.

"It means he favors you, Leo. I believe he cares for you to a degree that would cause him to take irrational risks to ensure your safety."

"But, he does that anyway, doesn't he?" Leo squeaked out, feeling happiness and defensiveness duking it out inside him.

"In the field, everything is a risk," Steven specified, "during a battle it's different. This, I believe, was a conscious reaction to a threat on your life. I'm not sure what he's planning or doing, but you can be sure that somehow, right now, he's fighting for you."

Leo's mouth fell open and little breaths came out as he tried to decide whether he felt horrified, guilty, or happy beyond belief. In the midst of his confusion, Steven took advantage to say,

"I'm not saying you're not worth it, kid, because you are; you're a damn important member of our team and I don't know how we'd work without you now. I just want you to understand your own value to Klaus, personally as well as professionally. You need to know how important you are to him, and what he's risking to save you."

Steven leaned even further over the table, the lowering of his voice sounding more like a threat than anything he'd ever said to Leo before,

"And _I_ need to know that you're not going to break his heart."

Leo's eyes flew open at those words, and he let out a huff of air in his surprise. He sat there, nonplussed, for a handful of seconds, breathing shallowly and trying to recover from all that Steven's statement implied. The older man just waited, patiently staring at him and letting him collect his wits. Finally, Leo said, in a thin voice,

"I won't."

Steven studied his shiny, blue eyes for another long moment, before giving a short nod, and literally backing off. He sat back and took a long drawl from his soda again.

"You'd better not, young man." He added in a much more casual but no less threatening tone. "You may be vital to Libra, but hurt Klaus and I'll freeze you over and break you into ice cubes."

Leo shuddered, already imagining a cold trickle down his spine.

))((

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

))((

Klaus blinked his eyes open as he slowly became aware of his surroundings once more. The slight tensing in his muscles faded as he recognized the feel of his bed, in his own room.

With a groan, he rolled his huge body over on the mattress and rubbed his cheek against the unused end of his pillow, where it was cooler. With a little sigh, he glanced up at the clock on the wall, the numbers and hands glowing in the darkness of his heavily-curtained room. The clock revealed to him that he'd slept for 10 hours straight, and yet he still felt tired. He let his eyelids close again, deciding to try for 11.

It hadn't been nearly as intense as the last time he'd sat through a Prosfair game with the mobster, but any amount of time spent playing against that literal monster took a great toll on him in every way. But it had been worth it. Leo was safe. Klaus smiled and let out a sigh of contentment at that thought. The hit was called off, and Arlelelle would let him know if ever the same threat was made on Leo in the future. That had been worth every agonizing second of the three-day, two-night game. Klaus knew his recovery would take at least another day, so he hoped to be back in the office tomorrow. It took all his restraint, even as tired as he was, not to force himself out of bed and head straight to Leo's apartment to make sure with his own eyes that the young man was safe.

From what K.K. had said when Klaus had mumbled the details to her, Leo had been beside himself with worry for Klaus's safety, and was going insane not knowing what was going on.

"My sweet boy…" Klaus mumbled to himself, as he drifted off once more. "Wait for me…"

))((

Leo was awakened on the beginning of the third day locked in his apartment by someone pounding on his door, as well as ringing the doorbell. He jolted upright in bed, having been startled out of a dream where he was running through an endless hall of black mirrors, looking for Klaus. The horror was shattered by reality, and for that Leo couldn't help feeling grateful to whoever was causing such a ruckus. He climbed out of bed, rubbing at his face and tucking his feet into woolly slippers on his way to the door. A glance through the peephole revealed K. K., looking very excited and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Leo unlocked and opened the door.

K.K. nearly toppled him with a huge hug, and she held on as Leo blinked and tried to recover from the sudden action. When she pulled back and closed the door, she still held on to his shoulders and looked right into his sleep-worn face.

"Klaus is ok." She said, in a calm tone that shook with the need to burst into a squeal. "He came back last night and gave me his report. He's safe, and now you're safe, and I'm just so relieved!"

K.K. hugged Leo again, this time rocking him from side to side and smacking a kiss on his pillow-lined cheek before she pulled back. Leo stared at her, blue eyes wide.

"Really?" He asked, reeling in the entire situation. "Thank god…"

"Sit down, I brought you some coffee and doughnuts. You'll need them for what I'm going to tell you next."

She steered the dazed-looking Leo toward his bed and made him sit down as she retrieved the coffee cup and brown bag she'd left by the door.

"Klausie might not want me to tell you this, but if I don't, you'll never get the full story straight from him."

))((

After three days, everyone was finally assured that Klaus was alive and well. However, he didn't appear again in the office the day everyone found out. Leo couldn't blame him, considering what he must have gone through. K.K. had told him all about the other times that Klaus had danced with death on the Prosfair board with The Don Arlelelle. Leo wasn't sure if he felt overwhelmingly grateful, or ashamed that calling off the hit on his life was only number six on the list of crisis Klaus had risked his life over in this way. It had been eating at him since K. K. told him, and he couldn't figure out how he felt about it. On the one hand, he knew he should be absolutely throwing himself at Klaus' feet in thanksgiving, but on the other hand he felt so unworthy of the great deed.

Leo lingered on the doorstep of Libra headquarters the day after they all heard the news; he knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of seeing Klaus there, and he was psyching himself out by juggling what he would say if his boss was there. Eventually, he took a deep breath and went in, taking the lift to their main office floor. Rinse, repeat, with the office door.

Klaus was there, watering his plants just like he did so many other mornings. He turned when he heard the door open. Their eyes met, and Leo froze on the spot. Klaus seemed to pause as well, the water pouring continuously from the can's spout for a while longer than the plant probably needed. Klaus recovered first and straightened himself.

"Good morning, Leonardo. It's very good to see you."

"Hello," He answered, "g-glad you're ok…"

"Same to you."

With that, Leo said nothing else as he plopped into one of the sofas and tried to dissolve into it. He couldn't think of what to say, his emotions were running rampant and causing chaos in his brain and he needed a moment to process it all. It didn't help that Klaus was staring at him so obviously that Leo's face burned under the scrutiny.

Thankfully a few other Libra members arrived and caused enough of a fuss over Klaus that Leo didn't have to worry about the questioning glances that Klaus kept casting his way. By the time everyone else had thinned out, either leaving to complete assignments or spreading out around the room, Leo was a little more settled in his brain. He couldn't just go on like he didn't know what Klaus had done for him, and he couldn't allow Klaus to either. Not only would it tear him apart from the inside, he also had to keep Steven from freezing him to death if he didn't.

So Leo gathered his fleeing courage with a butterfly net, and walked up to Klaus' desk, where the big man was vigorously typing. It was obvious that Klaus was aware of his approach, but stayed respectfully silent, waiting for Leo to speak first.

"So," Leo said, trying to sound casual, "you're alright, then? We were all so worried; you were gone for four days."

"Three days for work, one for recovery." Klaus explained. "And you're sure you're alright as well?"

"Obviously. I only really suffered from boredom, being kept in my apartment for so long."

A small twitch appeared around one of Klaus' fangs, indicating a smile.

"It pleases me to hear this. The team did an excellent job looking after you."

K.K.'s prediction that Klaus would never have told Leo the true story was proving to be true with every sentence out of Klaus' mouth. It was as if he really had no intention of telling Leo at all. As if he was just going to let him go on without realizing the scope of what he'd actually done for Leo.

And that…made Leo angry. For all the twisting mazes and intersections of his emotions on this matter, he hadn't felt angry until this moment. Somehow, it was easier to focus on the anger, as that was the one emotion that made sense to poor Leo at the moment.

The bottom fell out of Leo's stomach as he blurted,

"So…is it true? That you went up against a mobster to save my life?"

Klaus' typing ceased abruptly. He didn't speak right away, but when he did it was quiet.

"Who told you that? K.K.?"

"Does it matter?" Leo asked, trying not to sound as angry as he felt. "Were you not going to let me know? Or did you think that even with you having me on lockdown, I wouldn't put the pieces together?"

Klaus turned his entire body in the chair so that he was facing Leo. With Leo standing and Klaus sitting in his office chair, they were nearly at eye level. Klaus was still taller, though, but he looked Leo in the eyes as he admitted,

"It's true. I acquired knowledge of a hit that was placed on your life and I took measures to prevent it."

"By 'taking measures', you mean you gambled your own life for mine?" Leo asked, to which Klaus nodded.

"I succeeded, and now you're safe. That's all that matters."

Leo clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"I…I should be thanking you." He said. "Don't think that I don't understand the magnitude of what you've done for me. I'm not stupid, I know I should be falling all over myself thanking you…"

Klaus's expression changed to one of concern and confusion. He titled his head very slightly as he asked in a very slow and calm voice,

"Leonardo, why are you upset with me?"

Leo stood there and began to breathe heavier. He dropped Klaus' gaze and looked at his sneakers instead.

"I don't know…" He admitted shortly. "I am upset, when I know I shouldn't be…" Leo tried to calm his breathing, but it still came out audible and ragged.

"K.K. told me you've gone in and done that five times. Meaning this would've been your sixth?"

Very carefully, Klaus nodded an affirmative.

"You shouldn't have done that, not for me!"

The few people that were still hanging around fell silent at Leo's outburst, then began to discreetly filter out of the room until only Leo and Klaus remained. Klaus didn't pressure Leo to continue, but sat and waited patiently. Leo couldn't keep himself from going on, now not that he'd said this much.

"You're a destructively kind person, Klaus, you know that?" He said, trying to keep his voice calm, though it shook through his low tone. "It's not out-of-character for you to dive in and risk your life for other people. You do all you can to keep everyone around you safe and happy. But…I don't know why it seems different to me this time…it just makes me…I don't even know! I'm angry, and overwhelmed, and confused…"

Klaus was looking alarmed now, his green eyes wider behind his glasses. The quick glance Leo snuck only made him all the more eager to keep going, to try and explain away that look.

"I know that everyone on this team has saved my life a ton of times before, but that was always out in the field! It was a gut reaction, no one had time to weigh options or decide whether it was worth it. But this…you calculated, and made a choice. You deliberately gambled your own life for mine…"

Leo felt his control over his emotions slipping away, and his throat grew tight. His breathing was now making a high wheezing sound in his throat.

"Would you have had me do anything else?" Klaus asked him, keeping his voice quiet. "Would you have had the assassin take your life?"

Leo shook his head, and began twisting a big section of his sweatshirt in his hands anxiously. He had begun to shake with nerves, and he was rapidly losing the ability to speak calmly and quietly,

"I don't know! But why!? Why would you do something like that for me? What if it hadn't turned out alright? What if something had happened to _you_? How do you think I would've felt then? I would've been the one that killed you!"

"Leo-."

"I know it all worked out, but if it hadn't…it would've been my fault! And my stupid eyes aren't worth your life, Klaus!"

Leo was speaking animatedly, shifting on his feet and still twisting his sweatshirt, but when he said those words, Klaus reached out and steadied him with both of his huge hands on Leo's shoulders. There was conviction in the motion, in the firmness of that grip. The tone Klaus used when he spoke was incredulous and maybe a touch angry itself.

"Is that what you think?" He demanded. "That I was only interested in saving you because of your eyes?"

Leo looked away, not answering. Klaus wrapped one hand around the side of Leo's face, his thumb hooking under Leo's chin to tilt his face up. As forceful as the gesture may have looked to anyone else, Klaus more encouraged Leo to look at him than forced him. It took some silent coaxing, even after he'd held Leo in that position for a while. When their eyes did meet, Leo could see the warmth of honesty and caring in Klaus' green gaze, and he melted just a little.

"You are so much more than your eyes, Leo." Klaus murmured to him. "I believe I've told you that before. They are a benefit, and they aide us greatly, but I did what I did to save _you_."

Feeling his precarious hold on control slipping, tears began to pool in Leo's eyes. He felt overjoyed to hear those words, but his own lousy self-worth beat it down with uncertainty.

"I…I'm not worth dying for." He choked out.

A tear escaped each of Leo's eyes, and began rolling down his face. Before Klaus could protest, like Leo knew he would, Leo went on, with ragged, broken words,

"How could you do something like that for me? The world would be fine without me, but _you_? Do you know what it would do to me if you were gone? This…this team? We'd…we'd fall apart…we couldn't go on. You're our unshakable and powerful leader…without you…we'd be so lost we couldn't bear it."

The air was filled with Leo's sniffling and ragged breathing as his tears began to flow steadily. After watching him cry like that for a few long seconds, Klaus carefully asked,

"Is this truly how the _team_ feels, Leo? Or is this how _you_ feel, about me?"

Leo took a shuddering breath and lifted a hand to rub at his wet face. A small sob escaped him and he left his hands over his weeping eyes to hide them. He felt ridiculous, and exposed, and vulnerable, and he just wanted to crawl into a hole to hide. Klaus must have sensed this, because the next moment he took advantage of the fact that Leo had stopped talking.

"Alright, Leo. Don't answer for now, just listen."

Klaus' tone was gentle, but there was an undercurrent of command in it that made something in Leo stand up and pay attention.

"I don't know much about your parents or your childhood, so I can't understand where you gained your self-esteem. But it seems to be constantly low, as though you can't understand your own value. You are a kind, selfless person, so I know that you constantly put others first, but that doesn't mean that it's alright to devalue yourself. It's important to learn to love yourself as well as others. To me, that appears to be something with which you struggle. Am I wrong?"

Leo shook his head vigorously before he could stop himself, sobbing a little louder at his silent admission.

"Pardon me, but I think that you need this right now."

Leo blinked in surprise when huge arms slid around him, pulling him against a broad chest and holding him there in a warm hug. The scent of something masculine, earthy and spicy, reached Leo's senses. Whether it was cologne, or shampoo, or soap, Leo couldn't tell, nor did he care. It was amazing and soothing regardless. He slowly lifted his hands to rest on Klaus' arms. He shed a few more tears before Klaus spoke again.

"You're never too old to take comfort in an embrace. Never forget that. Or this; I care for you very deeply, with or without those special eyes of yours, and I would gladly gamble my own life for yours as many times as needed to keep you alive and with me."

Leo drew in a sharp breath. He was so touched by these words, and his heart warmed inside his chest. He couldn't decide if he needed to stop crying, or cry harder.

"D-do you mean that?" He asked, his voice muffled against Klaus' shoulder and thick with emotion.

"I do, Leonardo. Remember what you said about feeling lost if I were dead? I'd feel the same way without you. I…care for you so much that it would wound my heart."

Something inside Leo did a sudden flip. That sounded…an awful lot like a confession…one he'd dreamed of Klaus giving him for far too long. And it gave him the courage to ask,

"Even for you, that doesn't sound like something you'd say to just anyone. Are…are you trying to…tell me something, Klaus?"

The arms around him tightened briefly, and then released him, Klaus holding him at arm length.

"It would be pointless to conceal how I feel at this point." Klaus said, and Leo for the very first time, heard his strong voice falter. "I… care for you more deeply than anyone in my life. Whether or not you return my affection, it is time for you to know."

Leo didn't know how to respond to that. It was everything that he'd ever hoped to hear, more than he'd ever hope for, because he hadn't thought that Klaus could ever like him that way. All he could do was stare like an idiot, with his mouth hanging open. Leo finally swallowed and asked,

"Klaus…do you mean...?"

"I hope that I haven't lowered your opinion of me, but, yes. I favor you as more than a mere member of Libra or a friend. I hold you in a different state of affection than anyone else in my life, and I yearn to be your suitor."

Leo felt his tears cease and he almost felt light-headed, he was so happy. He ducked his head as the mirth rolled over him.

"Have I upset you?" Klaus asked hastily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

Chuckling filled the room as Leo's body began to shake, then he tipped his head back and full out laughed. It was a sweet relief after the agony and tension of the last dozen of minutes.

"Klaus, oh my god! I'm not upset, I'm happy! So happy I don't know what to do!"

Klaus' hands rubbed at his back, and Leo heard the big man's breath catch. Those green eyes seemed to sparkle as they gazed on Leo's laughing face.

"So, are you trying to tell me something as well, Leonardo?"

"You said it much better than I could," Leo prefaced, "what with the 'suitor' and all, but yea, I…care really deeply for you too. I like you a lot, more than a friend, I mean, obviously. I never thought that we'd both feel the same way."

Klaus close his eyes slowly, as if savoring a sweet scent or taste, and then rolled open again. He pulled Leo close again and kissed his head boldly.

"I'm so very happy, Leonardo."

They sat there together for a moment, trying to recover from the emotional whiplash they had just experienced and simply revel in the joy they found in each other. After that time stretched a while longer, Leo cleared his throat.

"So, does this mean we're together now?" Leo asked awkwardly. Klaus pulled back, and with a smile, began to delicately rub away the last of Leo's tears from his cheeks and around his eyes.

"If you'll let me court you, yes, I'd be honored."

Leo fell into another post-stress-release giggling fit.

"What?" Klaus asked, teasingly.

"Only you could call it 'courting' with a straight face and mean it."

"Is that strange?" Klaus asked.

"Just old-fashioned, but there's nothing wrong with that. It's part of who you are; you're a gentleman."

Klaus gave a wry smile and shook his head gently.

"I was raised to be one, but true gentlemen are made by their own morals and actions."

Leo felt a warm tingle in his body at Klaus' words; the big man's morals and actions had formed Libra, had saved Helsalems Lot countless times, had stopped countless foes…and _he wanted Leo_.

A mad confidence overcame Leo as he let that miracle sink in, and he found himself licking his lips.

"Are you too much of a gentleman to kiss right after a confession?"

He felt his ears burning with embarrassment, but the question slipped out before he could think it through. Klaus' expression turned coy.

"A gentleman does what is proper, and if the one I'm courting wants to kiss, that's only natural and right."

"That's a yes, then?"

"Definitely."

Leo felt his heart speed up as Klaus took his hand, then cupped his face. He stroked Leo's chin, and then leaned in. He could feel the heat of Klaus' breath on his lips…

"CHIEF!"

Zapp came barreling in through the door, Chain hot on his heels. Instinctually, they pulled away from each other, Leo toppling and needing Klaus to catch him. But not before Zapp saw what they had been doing. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Chain pulled up beside him. They both gaped. Zapp thrust his drooping jaw to the floor and pointed a wildly waving finger at Klaus and Leo.

"Were you just…?!"

Chain clapped her hands.

"Congratulations! It's about damn time, you two."

Both men blushed to varying degrees, after which Zapp shook off the shock and ran over to seize Leo by the arm and drag him straight out of the office.

"Yeah, that's really heartwarming and I'll make fun of it later, but we have a situation here! Leo we need your eyes!"

))((

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

))((

By the time the day's mission was over it was early evening, and Leo was completely worn out. It had been a long day of giving chase after an alterworldly drug dealer who could duplicate himself into handfuls of decoys on the run. Only the real dealer had the drug supply, and only Leo could see through the backpack to see the glowing substance he was trying to escape with. Leo had been riding on Zapp's fast-weaving motorbike, thrown around by Chain when they needed to go over traffic, and then had to run on his own in the midst of it as well. All the while yelling and directing the other two which of the constantly duplicating and scattering humanoid figures to follow.

They caught the perp in the end, but all three Libra members were left completely drained. They usually didn't have to chase someone for that extended period of time, but there was a first time for everything in Hellsalems Lot. It had been enough to drive away from Leo the warmth of happiness from that morning, and what had transpired. Until Zapp recovered enough energy to begin teasing him while they rode back to the Libra building.

"So, how long have you and the chief been making out in the office when no one else is around?"

He called over the sound of traffic.

"Never!" Leo yelled back, affronted. Although, Zapp's question brought back the truth that technically Leo and Klaus were now a couple. Leo felt his face grow warm with disbelief and happiness despite Zapp's jeering. Zapp rolled his head as exaggeratedly as his voice.

"Oooooh, so you only make out in private, huh? His place or yours? Which is better?"

"It's not like that!" Leo barked.

"Probably Chief's," Zapp went on, ignoring Leo's protests, "I couldn't see him squashing his giant's body onto your tiny-ass bed. But then again, you wouldn't both need to fit to do the deed."

"I swear to god I'd punch your guts if you weren't driving!" Leo screamed.

"How the hell does that even work?!" Zapp asked, thoroughly reveling in his invincibility as Leo's driver. "The Chief's a giant and you're basically a friggin' gnome, how does he even fit his di-."

Leo snapped his eyes open and blinded Zapp with a sight of the sidewalk, seeing a stretch of the road open up before them and making it safer to do so.

"One more vulgar word and I'll make you drive straight to the casino you owe a fortune!" Leo threatened. Zapp yelled wildly and tried to rub at his eyes, as though that would help.

"Which one?!" He called, genuinely horrified, then followed it up with, "Alright, alright! I'll shut up about it! Just give me my eyes back, man!"

Leo complied, seeing as they were coming up on the back of a truck. Zapp lurched a little as he readjusted to his own vision.

"Seriously, though, Leo, how long have you two been keeping the secret from us?"

Considering that question was a serious one, Leo sighed and answered, knowing he wouldn't gain anything by hiding it.

"We haven't. It's just been since this morning."

"Whaaaat?! You two were about to share your first kiss and I interrupted it?!" Zapp asked, sounding horrified. Then he gave a sleazy laugh. "Uhahahaha! That's hilarious!"

"Shove it, Zapp." Leo grunted, too tired to keep spouting his upset at the silver-haired man.

"Aw, come on, man, don't sweat it!" Zapp told him, hearing the fight go out of Leo's voice. "That just means that your first kiss can be more romantic than having a smooch in the office."

That sounded surprisingly honest coming from Zapp, and it actually made Leo pause to think about it. The office was beautiful, what with the huge windows, rich colors, and all the green potted plants. However, it was still an office, so perhaps Zapp was right. Although, Leo could think of limited locations in Hellsalems Lot that could be considered romantic enough for a first kiss. He was quiet the rest of the way back, just imagining how and where, as well as mulling over the valid point Zapp had brought up. Klaus was so huge, and he was so small…that appealed to Leo greatly, but logistically it was a concern he'd thought about before.

"Alright, kid, get off." Zapp told him when he stopped the boke in front of the Libra building. "I'm calling it a night."

As Leo climbed down and pulled his helmet off, Zapp winked at him.

"Might want to fix that hair of yours if you don't want Chief to think you've been cheating on him."

Casually, and with a glower, Leo flipped him off. Zapp just laughed again like a gleeful mad man.

"That's my boy!"

Then with a great rumble of his engine, he sped away, squealing back into the flow of traffic. Leo shook his head and entered the building. As he took the lift, his heart began to pound faster, hoping Klaus was still in the office. It was such a contrast from that morning when he'd been nervous and unsure about the same unknown. He was disappointed to find the office nearly empty when he walked through the doors. Steven was sitting at his computer station on one side, talking with Gilbert about something. Both of them ignored or missed his presence altogether. Leo considered just turning around and going home since the work day was technically over, but every muscle was so tired at the moment that the thought of having to catch two buses to get home was exhausting.

He decided to catch a quick rest on the sofa before he left, like so many other days.

Leo stretched out on his stomach on the deep, soft cushions that held the familiar scent of some light fabric softener. There were no throw pillows, but Leo had grown accustomed to sleeping without them here, propping his head with his arms. It didn't take long for him to start dozing, the soft sounds of speech from across the room soothing him into a twilight state between awareness and dreams. Through this haze, he heard soft footfalls on the thick carpet, and felt the light breeze caused by someone passing by him.

Then a warm hand was gently brushing the hair back from his face, making slow passes through it.

Leo blinked his eyes open, clawing his way back to full consciousness by the innate urge that he would be happy that he did. And he was; Klaus was kneeling beside him, staring at his face kindly, and stroking his hair. Leo started a bit, a jolt of excitement taking him by surprise. Klaus' hand paused at the little reaction.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked gently.

"N-no." Leo clarified. "Sorry, I just didn't think you were here."

"Hm." Klaus hummed, resuming stroking Leo's hair. "I was on the balcony when you came in. I wanted to call down to you, but you looked so tired."

Leo desperately wanted to relax into the delicious touches, but he was tense because it seemed too good to be true, and he was suddenly so nervous he could barely speak.

"Y-yeah….long day. Did, um, did you see Chain's report?"

Klaus slowed his hand so that he could softly brush his large thumb over the shell of Leo's ear as he answered him,

"I did. You did an exceptional job today. It was much more leg work than usual for you, wasn't it? Are you holding up alright?"

The words were not unlike ones that Klaus had spoken to Leo, and any other member of the team that Klaus cared about, many times before. But the tone was different this time; tender and soft, almost intimate. In combination with how he was caressing Leo's ear, the young man was having trouble breathing. Lying on his stomach didn't help either.

"Just…um…ah…need some food and sleep."

Klaus smiled at him, the corners of his lips rising up around his fangs.

"I thought as much. I'm sorry I woke you, but the night is coming on and you go back to your regular job tomorrow, don't you?"

That shattered the mood for Leo just enough to get his mouth and body working in tandem again. He frowned and gave a groan, pushing himself upright.

"Crap…I forgot about that for one glorious second."

"I'd think any time out of your apartment would be glorious, after the last few days."

The teasing tone in Klaus' voice was enough to make Leo grin like an idiot at him and grow bold enough to lightly slap his shoulder. The second he did it he worried about whether he should or not, whether they were at a place as a newborn couple that he could make gestures like that. The uncertainty ramped up the nerves again, and it must have shown on Leo's face. Klaus' smile lowered into concern.

"What's wrong, Leonardo?"

The speed with which Klaus had spotted such a subtle shift in his emotions made Leo feel even more exposed. He'd known that Klaus was a keen judge of what happened around him, but he'd never voiced it so frequently as he had with Leo today. It made Leo wonder if he'd ever be able to hide anything from him, and whether he even should want to. This would definitely be a learning experience.

Deciding that honesty was the best route, Leo simply admitted,

"I, um…I'm not sure how to do this. I'm sorry…"

Klaus tilted his head a little and asked,

"Dating?"

Leo nodded, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

"We're barely official, so I don't think it's really sunk in yet." He said in a rambling, shaky voice. "I don't really know how to act around you…I'm sorry…um…that sounded weird, didn't it? I mean, I like you a lot, you know that now, so it's not like I have to hide it anymore, but it's so different not having to. And knowing that you like me too is wonderful, but I'm not sure how fast or slow to take things, or what to say when, or-."

Klaus quieted him by sliding both his massive hands around his head, spreading his thumbs over Leo's cheeks and rubbing softly. He then leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Leo's brow. That warmth seemed to spread down his neck, and into all his limbs, relaxing Leo almost instantly. When Klaus pulled back, Leo's shoulders had rolled down from their tense, upright position, into a loose droop. His mouth was slightly parted and his breathing was steadier.

"The best way to act is like yourself, Leo." Klaus told him, reassuringly. "If you get flustered, or unsure, you can just tell me about it. Don't try to explain it away or overthink anything. The worst torment you can give yourself in a relationship is second-guessing every little action you or your partner make. The best practice is to be honest, even if it feels uncomfortable. Trust me, there will be awkward conversations that we'll need to have, but it's better to have an uncomfortable talk about something than to never bring it up and instead wonder and worry about it on your own."

The ease with which Klaus was able to instantly calm and reassure him astonished Leo, and the longer he spoke, the more comfortable he felt.

"This will be an adjustment for me, as well." Klaus admitted, showing some vulnerability for his part. "I haven't pursued anyone for a very long time, and my previous partners said I tended to…not communicate as clearly as I should. I've tried to learn from their input, but you may need to prompt me at times if you can't tell what I'm thinking. I promise I'll do my best to be what you need."

There was so much Leo wanted to say after hearing all that, so much he wanted to communicate, so many 'thank you's' he wished to say. But there were no words that could adequately express how he felt. Instead, Leo slid forward on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Klaus' waist, burying his face into one broad shoulder.

Large hands cupped his shoulders, overlapping and rubbing gently. Klaus held him that way for a moment before sighing into Leo's hair.

"Feeling better?"

Leo forced himself to pull back and sit upright on the sofa again. He let out a cleansing breath and nodded, grinning.

"Yea, a lot better. Thanks, Klaus. It's not even day one yet and you're already a better boyfriend than me."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at that and smiled.

"I would disagree, but respond by saying that I'm only trying to be worthy of you."

A flush painted Leo's cheeks lightly at that, and he covered them with his hands, not knowing what to do with his goofy, happy expression other than cover it up so he looked less like a fool. Klaus didn't try to stop him, just kept smiling at him until the younger man gave a little laugh.

"Are you worthy enough to take me out to dinner?" Leo asked tentatively. "I mean, I'd pay for myself, don't worry. I'm not saying that you have to pay just because you'd be with me. I mean, it could be kinda like a date, but that doesn't-."

"It's alright, Leonardo. "Klaus cut him off, gently, but firmly. "We definitely can eat together, but let's not call it our first date; I'd like to show you a proper time for that. But, I'd enjoy having dinner. Where did you have in mind?"

Leo chuckled lightly.

"You really need to ask?"

Klaus stood up, having been on one knee the entire time.

"Diannes?"

Leo stood up as well, stretching a little as he answered,

"Diannes."

"Sounds perfect. I need to ask you about something before we go; may I hold your hand? Or would you rather I didn't in public?"

Warmth tingled through Leo's entire body at just how sweet, old-fashioned, and somewhat awkward Klaus was. He instantly found himself looking down at Klaus's hands, where they clasped together before him. Somehow seeing that nervous gesture from Klaus put Leo more at ease. The big man was only human, just like him.

"I'd like that. I…um…I like your hands. I don't care if everyone knows. I'm not in the closet or anything."

Klaus unclasped his fingers, and held out one big hand to Leo.

"Shall we?" Leo took his hand at once, feeling a small shiver run up his spine with how easily it swallowed his own.

"Let's."

When they turned to leave, Leo noticed that Gilbert and Steven had never left the room, and were silently watching them, as though they'd paused in the middle of what they were doing. Leo felt painfully aware of his proximity to Klaus as he saw their eyes on him, and he had the mad notion to pull away out of sheer reflex, before remembering that it was ok. What's more, Steven gave them both a parting wave of his hand, his wry smile and wink enough to make Leo feel dreadfully exposed.

But Klaus merely waved back at Steven, balancing out the strange with friendly normalcy like always.

Leo loved him just a little bit more for that.

))(((

When they arrived at the diner, they chose a booth, mostly because Leo didn't think the bar stools were as intimate as sitting directly across from each other. They held hands over the tabletop as they looked through the menus. It felt surprisingly comfortable, and Leo basked in the surety of Klaus' feelings. For once he didn't have to convince himself of anything; he knew Klaus really cared for him. It was such a wonderful feeling that Leo couldn't stop smiling like a moron. Klaus looked up and caught Leo's gaze, and he slowly he smiled the same way.

"Well, well, what's this Leo?" Vivian asked when she came to take their order. "Are you two finally together?"

Leo's mouth dropped open, feeling embarrassment flooding him at her directness.

"Um, well, yeah…yeah we are."

To emphasize, Klaus lifted Leo's hand and kissed his knuckles. The young man blushed at the action and smiled at Vivian. She in turn clapped her hands and jumped in place a few times.

"Oh! Finally! I've been waiting for this day!"

Leo raised an eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"You've been waiting?"

"Yea, Leo, you two have been head over heels for each other for a while now, I've just been waiting for you to wake up and tell each other!"

She turned deliberately toward Klaus and told him,

"He was always going on and on about his strong, reliable boss. I got the impression that he didn't have anyone else to pour his heart out to! Ironically, I don't think he even had any idea that he was so in love with you until a while ago, and he didn't realize he was confiding in me at all! But he'd sit right there at that bar stool and get all starry-eyed while talking about you, Mr. Klaus! I think I knew his feelings before he did. I remember exactly when I noticed; it was a few months ago when he said 'I admire Klaus more than anyone. I've never looked up to anyone as much as I do to him. He's loyal and kind, and always lifts my spirits when I'm down, even if he doesn't say a single word to me he can make me feel better. He's probably the best man I've ever met I my life.' Now if those aren't the words of a boy in love, I don't know what are!"

Leo had been steadily growing redder as she went on, and began making 'cut it out' gestures toward her when she started quoting him verbatim, but she ignored him. Klaus was keeping his eyes on Vivian politely as she spoke, but his hand tightened around Leo's, and as that big thumb began stroking the back of his hand, Leo calmed down. Klaus was obviously enjoying Vivian's story, so Leo couldn't complain even if it was embarrassing.

"And Mr. Klaus, whenever you and the rest of your team were in here I saw the way you looked at Leo all the time! Always checking to be sure he was ok, making sure to sit somewhere close to him, or at least where you could keep an eye on him. You were so obvious I can't believe Leo didn't see it himself!"

It was Klaus' turn for his jaw to drop. It made for a much more comical sight on his part, with his fangs. Leo outright giggled, having to wrap his lips in on themselves to keep from full-out laughing.

"Anyway," Vivian said, calming down a bit, "what can I get for you?"

They placed their orders, and she didn't even need to write them down. They'd been in enough that the few differences in their orders were easy enough for her to remember. Before she left the table she blew them both a kiss. Leo slapped a shy hand over his face in response, but Klaus only gave a low chuckle and rocked their hands on the table.

"Don't be embarrassed, Leo. It feels good to have people happy for us, doesn't it?"

Leo lowered his hand from his face and shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been in this position before."

Klaus leaned one elbow on the table and used that hand to support his head, watching Leo.

"You've never dated before?"

"Well, um, I…no, no, not really." Leo spouted. "I had a few crushes, but they never lasted very long, and I never really dated any of them."

Klaus' green eyes seemed to both narrow and somehow grow softer at the same time.

"You said you weren't 'in the closet'. Does that mean your family knows of your relationship preferences?"

"Yeah. I always liked being around boys more than I did around girls, even when I hit puberty. I used to go around as a kid saying I wanted to marry a boy. Dad wasn't thrilled about that at first, but the older I got, the less I think he and mom cared at all. Michella needed so much attention, and they just wanted both of us to be as happy as we could. That meant that they supported me, and still do, in who I like. I'm still not sure if they're 'ok' with it, but…they would never call me out for it either."

"That is a wonderful gift," Klaus commented seriously, "having a family that at least understands."

Leo caught a mite of…bitterness? Longing? In that statement, and he cautiously asked,

"You've got two older brothers, right? And your parents? Do they know that you like men?"

A distant look entered Klaus' eyes, and Leo felt the tension rising in his huge body. It took another second and a light sigh before Klaus answered him.

"They're split down the middle; my father and oldest brother make it very clear that they're disgusted by my life choices, but my next oldest brother and mother are fully supportive by way of neutrality."

"Well, that's something, at least, right?" Leo said, hoping that there was some good in that kind of family situation.

"It is something," Klaus agreed, "however, the conflicting opinions have caused many arguments between them all. At least, when I was younger. Now that I am my own person, independent of my family, I hear less dissonance from them when we do speak. I've chosen a path different from the Reinherz family regardless, and I think they've all come to accept that in their own way."

"Wow…" Said Leo in the pause that followed. "You've really had to deal with a lot to stay true to yourself, huh?"

Klaus seemed to come back to himself from where he'd been staring into space, and gave Leo a warm, thankful smile, squeezing his hand firmly again.

"It's been worth it. Every second, to shape who I am and how I relate to those I care for. And to finally receive you as a partner."

Leo only had a split second to feel utterly happy and shy at the same time, before Vivian came back with their drinks. They both sipped in silence for a while before Leo blurted,

"I'm over the moon to be with you too! I've never been happier about anything in my life!"

He breathed the words out, keeping the full intensity of his feelings contained in a quieter tone so as not to disturb the rest of the diners. Klaus' eyes went wide, his sipping coming to a halt as he looked at Leo. He looked so surprised and even cute, that Leo found the confidence to go on,

"I started liking you right away, you know. I crushed hard on you within the first two weeks being with Libra. I tried to tell myself not to, that you were way out of my league, but it just persisted. Then I convinced myself that you were together with Steven-."

Klaus actually choked on a laugh, having to release Leo's hand to cover his mouth with a napkin and cough for a while. His laughing made his fangs look longer, and his face much younger, and he continued laughing until Leo joined him on instinct.

"What?!" He demanded, still laughing. "I didn't know anything about your dynamic yet! I just saw how you treated each other and how you were always around each other, and, you know…"

Klaus went silent for only an instant, meeting Leo's eyes, and then broke out laughing once more.

"Oh shut up!" Leo said in a teasingly frustrated tone, throwing his own unused napkin at Klaus and hitting him right in the face. Klaus caught it as it dropped, and used it to wipe his eyes.

"I apologize, Leonardo. But, the very idea that Steven and I were…" He broke off to suppress his chuckle before continuing, "romantically involved…it was too amusing to resist."

Leo crossed his arms grumpily and pouted. Klaus beamed at him.

"You are quite adorable when you pout, you know."

Instant Leonardo Watch Melting Power. That was Klaus' true supernatural power, Leo was sure, because at those words his pout instantly melted into a shy demureness.

"You're adorable when you're typing." Leo said quietly, like he was sharing a secret. For his part, Klaus went a bit red at that, and looked just as shy for a moment. Perhaps Leo had melting powers of his own that he had yet to use.

"Anyway, I didn't know what Steven was to you, and when I did find out that you were just close friends I felt really happy. It didn't make me think that I had any more of a chance with you, but I at least knew you weren't in a relationship. So at least you didn't belong to anyone else."

Klaus reached across the table, and plucked Leo's hand away from his body, cradling it in his own again.

"I can better luck with you; I knew you couldn't have had a relationship here in this city. And I knew that even if you had been with someone in your own home town, you had probably ended it to come here, for your sister's sake. You dropped everything else to come here, it seemed logical to assume that meant a girlfriend or boyfriend as well. My only concern was that you were pining for them while chasing after your goals alone here, wishing you could return to them but being trapped by your situation. Which meant that any move on my part would most likely tear you in two directions if you had even the slightest interest in me."

It was fascinating to hear how Klaus had perceived him. Leo thought about it, frowning slightly for a moment before saying.

"You know what? You're right. If I had been in a relationship at the time, it probably would've played out just like that."

"In that case, I'm glad you weren't." Klaus admitted. "I would have hated to tear your heart in two."

"That's too depressing to speculate." Leo stated gravely. "I don't want to think about it."

"Alright then, we won't."

Thankfully, their food arrived and helped liven up the heavier mood that had come with the conversation topic. Eating together was natural at this point, after all the work they'd done together and times they'd had to feed themselves on cases. It was just more special this time that they were alone. As much as they both enjoyed it, they couldn't linger in the diner too long after they had finished their meal, because it was already late and it was closing up.

"Sorry, boys, I'm going to have to kick you out." Vivian told them, after she brought them their receipts. "We close early on Sundays."

"It's no problem, Vivian." Leo assured her, hastily stuffing his receipt and the complimentary mints into his pants pocket and getting out of the booth. Klaus moved more slowly, but also got up, and Vivian walked them to the door. They were the last ones there, Leo hadn't even noticed. He also didn't mention that the clock was nearly twenty minutes past their usual early closing time. Vivian was a sweetheart.

"Thanks for coming today!" Vivian called as they exited onto the street. "You keep Leo safe, Mr. Klaus! Oh, and if you do anything to hurt him yourself, I don't care what a massive giant you are, I'll beat you to a pulp with my frying pan!"

Prickles nearly shot out all along Leo's spine as he stiffened at the cheerfully called words. Klaus merely pulled Leo against his side protectively and called back,

"Not to worry, ma'am; if I ever hurt him I'd beat myself to a pulp with my own two hands."

Leo hid his face in Klaus' side, clinging to him and never wanting to let go.

"Klaus…" He whined a little. "Don't encourage her…"

The big man held him a little tighter as they headed down the street toward the car.

"I will always encourage those who care for you, Leo."

Leo didn't respond to that, just silently basked in the happiness of the entire situation. The ride back to his apartment was mostly quiet, a quiet that shifted from comfortable to slightly awkward in Leo's mind. They held hands, Klaus driving with his free one, and that was enough to keep reminding Leo that this wasn't a dream. Halfway through the trip Leo suddenly had a thought; knowing Klaus, he would probably walk Leo up to his building, if not his actual apartment door. Then they'd have to say goodbye, and…didn't most kisses between new couples happen on doorsteps?

Suddenly Leo's body flushed with heat, and his first thought was of the mints in his pocket. He fumbled with one hand to retrieve one, making Klaus glance over to see what he was doing.

"Um…mint?" Leo asked lamely, holding one up.

"Unwrap it for me?" Klaus asked. Leo had to release Klaus' hand to do so, but when he had the mint free he slipped it into the big man's palm. Klaus popped it into his mouth, and Leo found himself fascinated by watching him suck on something like, seeing the variation of movements his lips were forced to make because of his fangs. It was almost laughable, but somehow adorable too. Leo popped his own mint into his mouth, and took Klaus' hand again, smiling. At least now he knew neither of them would have burger breath.

As he predicted, Klaus insisted on walking him to the building's entrance, and then all the way up five stories on the lift to reach Leo's apartment. They still had to take a flight of stairs because of how the building was constructed, and Leo's doorway was just past the top of the stairs. Leo paused there, in front of his door and at the top of the stairs, and pulled out his keys. He casually unlocked his door and swung it open a few inches to show he could get in, before turning toward Klaus. The man had remained a few steps down from Leo, meaning they were closer to being on eye level. Leo couldn't help but suspect Klaus had done this on purpose.

"Well, um…I guess it's time to say goodnight." Leo said nervously, aware of the excruciating expectations of the situation. Thankfully, Klaus was there to make it perfect.

"May I say goodnight with a kiss, Leonardo?"

He was smiling, so soft and sweet and loving that Leo would have let him do anything to him at that moment. Leo took a little step closer to him, and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"May I hold you while I do?" Klaus asked, although he was already sliding his hands around Leo's waist and shoulders. "Just a little?"

"Yeah…" Leo repeated, but much breathier and Klaus pulled him close.

He'd told himself he wasn't going to close his eyes (or at least stop using his power to see through his eyelids), so that he could be sure not to miss Klaus' lips and make a fool of himself. But as Klaus leaned closer, and he felt that breath against his mouth, his vision closed as if by instinct.

It was so simple, just a press of warm lips against each other. Neither of them even moved or opened their mouths, but it was wonderful. Leo felt the time stretch as Klaus held on the kiss, and then finally broke it with a little smacking of lips.

"One more?" Klaus asked, to which Leo responded by lifting up on his tiptoes to give him another sweet kiss of his own volition, his small hands lifting to lay lightly against that massive chest.

"Goodnight." Leo said quietly, as they naturally pulled apart and were left holding hands.

"Sleep well, my darling." Klaus murmured, and gave an honest-to-goodness bow over Leo's hand and kissed it as though he were royalty. "Sweet dreams."

Leo almost choked with the urge to cry tears of happiness at the utter sappy, romantic, wonderfulness of it all, but instead he just smiled and pulled back toward his apartment.

"Sweet dreams."

His hand felt so cold when it finally released Klaus', and he almost felt a bastard for leaving Klaus standing there like that. But the look on Klaus' face, and the twinkle in his eyes, soothed Leo's fears without any words. That expression gave him permission to finally turn his back and close the door, encasing him in his apartment at last.

Leo leaned back against the door, listening as Klaus' heavy footfalls descended the stairs and finally faded away after the 'ding' of the lift.

"Oh my god…" Leo whispered to himself, placing a shaking hand over his smiling mouth. "Oh my god…"

))((

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks were both the happiest and the most stressful Leo had experienced since moving to Hellsalems Lot, and that was saying something. Being with Klaus was the best feeling in the world, seeing the man smile at him, or reach out and take his hand, or whisper sweet things to him when they were alone. As wonderful as it was, Leo still had a hard time believing it was all real. He found himself doing exactly what Klaus had warned him against; second-guessing himself and worrying about how Klaus might react to certain things he said or did. Thankfully, Klaus always picked up on his discomfort and would force him to talk about his worries, then he would carefully sooth them away with reassurances.

Klaus was the perfect person to offset Leo's occasional nerves and support him verbally as well as with his mere presence. That being said, Leo found himself supporting Klaus in ways that he'd never thought himself capable of. That all started by recognizing his personal body language, and what it meant at any given time.

The big man took a lot of stress on himself, and tended not to show the effects of it outwardly if he could help it. To anyone. But Leo began to pick up on cues beyond the universal ones (undoing a tie, sighing deeply, or going for an extra cup of coffee). A lot of his cues came from his eyes; they were overshadowed so much by his long red bangs, and then the frame of his glasses, that it was easy to miss just how expressive they were. Like when Klaus would stop and stare out the window like a distracted schoolboy, or lean his head on his hand and pretend to look at his computer when really his eyes were fixed into the middle distance. Or when they went dead, or unfocused, or generally distracted, Leo knew that meant Klaus was very tired. When they were narrowed, and his fingers would rap repeatedly along his thigh, Leo knew he was working through a problem in his head.

A more obvious tell, but still one that Leo was growing to adore, was when Klaus would fold his hands together. Sometimes it was when he was thinking hard, and his hands were up by his face. But the most precious was when he was standing, usually a little hunched under his broad shoulders, and clasped his hands politely in front of him. That posture screamed of uncertainty and vulnerability. Klaus would generally take that pose when he asked Leo if he wanted to go out and do something, or what he thought about stealing a kiss when they were alone in the office, etc. It always humbled Leo greatly. To think that a mountain of a man, with such power, could ever care about what Leo thought of him to the point where he could look so shy just waiting for Leo to respond to him. As if bracing himself for Leo's disapproval.

Leo found that he could completely reinforce Klaus the same way Klaus reinforced him; by just saying a few words. Telling him how much he cared, or assuring him that he could handle anything that this screwed up city could throw at him, or even something as simple as telling him how much better he'd feel after a good night's sleep. The change that could come over Klaus after Leo would say these words to him showed the younger man just how important they were. He was learning a lot about how to be a good partner from Klaus, even when the man wasn't demonstrating it directly.

That being said, Klaus was so polite that it took them nearly two weeks before they had their first open-mouthed kiss, to say nothing of actually making out. That took three weeks in. Leo was hardly upset with the slow progression of their physical interaction, as he had no clue what to do in the first place and was secretly hoping for and dreading their first time. At this pace, though, that would take another year, and sometimes Leo wanted it so badly despite his fears.

Klaus always cradled him in his arms or hands when they kissed, and those simple touches sent shivers of fire and arousal through Leo every single time, making him want to pitch over, take Klaus with him, and attack him. Klaus kept it as descent as he possibly could, even when they did kiss for a few minutes at a time. This was usually in the car when Klaus drove him, or outside of Leo's apartment, or the few rare moments of alone time they had in the back rooms of the office. Leo was coming to love the smooth scrape of Klaus' fangs over his cheeks when they kissed, as he'd been a little worried about it at first. They were blunt enough that they didn't hurt him, but they were both sure to be careful, just in case. They didn't really allow themselves to be 'wild' yet, though Leo couldn't deny that he was wanting to more day by day.

When he entered the office, almost one month after they'd started dating, the first thing he did was sneak up behind Klaus. The man was watering his plants, as usual, and was so thoroughly absorbed in the task that he hadn't heard Leo come in. So, Leo crept up slowly, and then suddenly pounced, flinging his arms around Klaus' waist with the full weight of his body behind him.

"Gooood morni-."

Leo's cheerful greeting was cut off by a painful blow to his temple and jaw. At the same time, he felt Klaus' body jerk around defensively, and Leo was knocked to the floor. He wound up on his back, staring upside-down at his lover, who had taken a fighting stance that was only lessened by the watering can he still held in one hand. The second Klaus' eyes fell upon him he looked stunned, and dropped the can instantly.

"Leo!" He cried, falling to his knees at once. "Oh my god, are you injured?! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Zapp making another attack on me! I didn't hear you and I just reacted! I'm so very, very sorry! Oh god!"

Klaus's hands hovered over Leo, as though wanting to touch him but too terrified that that would somehow break Leo apart. The young man blinked a few times, then lifted a hand to his throbbing temple. His right ear was ringing, and his jaw ached, but he'd taken similar blows often enough to endure the pain better than the average person. He evened out his breathing and attempted to smile up at Klaus.

"Guess I should've known better than to sneak up on a soldier." Leo quipped, his voice strained with discomfort even though he was fighting to make it come out evenly.

Klaus' eyes were wide, his mouth open and fretting, while he hunched over Leo and continued to wave his hands awkwardly.

"Leo…did I hurt you very badly?" The question looked like it was tearing Klaus' soul apart, and Leo found himself genuinely smiling as he carefully pulled himself into a sitting position. Klaus instantly planted one huge hand on his back, steadying him in case he fell backward again. Leo delicately touched his temple, wincing, and worked his jaw a few times.

"It's not that bad, I'll shake it off in a few minutes." Leo assured Klaus, his voice sounding steadier now. "I've taken worse repeated blows than that almost every week, so this is nothing. It just came out of nowhere..ehehe…"

Klaus looked like he was literally about to start crying, his lip even quivering a little and his brows drawn together tightly with anguish. Leo reached up and patted the side of his face, scratching his sideburns playfully.

"I'm alright, you big worrier. You didn't know it was me, it was my own fault for not thinking it through."

"I'm still…just so sorry…" Klaus blurted, and finally allowed himself to touch Leo, placing careful fingertips on Leo's face. Leo took Klaus' huge hands and placed them flat against his head, showing that he could be more firm with his touches.

"I told you, I'm ok. I forgive you."

Klaus hunkered down even farther, and pulled Leo in close with a tenderness that suggested he thought Leo was made of china. He pressed soft kisses to the afflicted side of Leo's head and face, gently petting his neck and head and face like he was trying to convince himself that Leo didn't have any gaping cracks in his head. Leo let him, leaning into the warmth of Klaus' body. All he'd wanted was a hug, after all. Being cuddled and kissed was a bonus. Even more so when Klaus literally picked him up and then sat him on top of his desk, so he was higher up for Klaus to hold and examine.

"I'm so sorry." Klaus said again, pulling back to place their foreheads together and stroke Leo's cheeks.

Leo chuckled, kicking his feet through the air and leaned up to let his words brush Klaus' lips.

"I'm not. Look where it's gotten me."

The kiss made Klaus relax into it, Leo could feel the releasing of tension from his tight shoulders. Klaus didn't retreat right away either, but continued the kiss until they were both a little breathless.

"Ahem."

The sound made them break apart, and see that Steven had been sitting at his desk, watching them, the whole time. He didn't look annoyed, though. Rather, he seemed slightly coy with his smile and casual demeanor.

"Well, kid, I must say…you've found a way to tame the beast."

Klaus politely withdrew from Leo, taking his hand to help him down off the desk. Leo blushed furiously and rubbed his mouth a few times without being able to stop himself.

"You could have warned him, Steven." Klaus said, a slight bite to his tone. "You must have seen him come in."

Steven held up his hands in an innocent gesture.

"I swear to you, I didn't. I couldn't see around the monitor, and even if I could, he's so quiet I wouldn't have noticed anyway."

Before Klaus could say any more, Chain zipped in through the wall and landed in the middle of the room.

"Chief! There's a situation here I need your advice on."

Klaus gave Steven a pointed look, and then turned to walk over to Chain. As they struck up a conversation, Steven waved a hand at Leo.

"Hey, Leo, come over here a minute."

Leo gulped, every fiber of his being wanting to gravitate over to Klaus' side, away from Steven, into the ring of security he felt around his boss and boyfriend. But Steven was also his boss, so he gathered his wits and walked over to Steven's station, trying to stand as tall as he could in front of the computer table. Steven shook his head and gestured for Leo to come even closer, patting the chair beside him. Feeling discomfort creep up his spine, Leo went around the desk and sat in the chair. Steven let the silence hang between them for a few seconds, before beginning to speak.

"You and he make a pretty cute couple, you know that?"

Instantly, Leo felt his guard go up like a stone wall, bracing for battle. He didn't say anything, a bit stunned at the words. Steven kept his voice conversational, even happy, but Leo could never tell what he was really thinking unless the man let him. His brown eyes were looking at Klaus, not Leo, as he went on,

"Klaus and I have been together for a long time. I've seen him in nearly every situation you can imagine. But I've never seen him in love."

The bricks in Leo's wall began to crumble as his excited heart took a battering ram to them.

"L-love..?" Leo stammered out, unable to help it.

Steven glanced at him, studying his expression carefully, before his voice went suddenly more neutral.

"I hope you realize just how incredibly blessed you are to have the attention and affection of such a great man. He's one-of-a-kind, and while he's a pretty sensitive guy he hasn't let himself become involved with anyone since he grew up a bit."

A knot began to rise in Leo's throat, unbidden, and hard. He swallowed to try and rid himself of it, but that only softened it a little. Under Steven's gaze he tried not to flounder, but it was difficult.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." Leo stated, managing to put more surety into the words than he'd thought himself capable of at the moment. "I'll never forget that."

"Please don't." Steven told him, seriously. "Klaus is a dear friend to me, like my brother, and I would hate to see him hurt. I would also hate to see his performance in service to humanity suffer."

A glimmer of understanding began dawning in Leo's mind as to why he'd felt uncomfortable around Steven lately, even more so than before; he was fiercely protective of Klaus. Of course, it made sense. Leo felt like kicking himself for not having thought of it before. That meant that Steven might not consider anyone to be worthy of his longstanding friend and companion. Leo drew in a breath with his courage and asked,

"Do you think I'd ever want to hurt him?"

"Not intentionally." Steven admitted, his eyes softening just the smallest amount. "I can see that you care for each other. However, I do worry that you might become a distraction to him."

Instead of feeling uneasy anymore, a flame of irritation and anger sprung up within Leo. He frowned, and rebutted,

"Has he seemed distracted to you? Haven't we all taken down a couple dozen threats and two Blood Breeds in the last month without a hitch? Klaus might care for me, but he's got a good enough head on his shoulders to know when to focus on his work! That determination was there long before I came along, and it's more important than me when it comes down to it, and Klaus knows that. How could you think he doesn't?"

Disconcertingly, Steven began smiling as Leo spouted off, rather than frowning or looking angry in response. When he spoke, he sounded amused.

"You really do love and understand him, don't you?"

Taken aback, Leo felt his anger sucker-punched right out of him and replaced with surprise and understanding. He swallowed his pride for a moment, lowered his head, and whispered,

"Yes."

A silence rang out loudly between them for a full minute, before Steven nodded respectfully.

"I believe you."

Steven stood up, and presented Leo with his hand. Leo stood as well, and took Steven's hand with his own in a firm, manly handshake of understanding.

They broke apart just as Klaus finished up with Chain and turned to walk toward them.

"Steven, I need you to look into something for me. Leonardo, we may need your eyes as well."

Steven sat down deliberately in front of his monitor again, fingers at the ready over the keyboard. Klaus came up behind him to watch as he instructed him what to research. As he did, he snaked a long arm around Leo's waist, gripping ever so slightly with his fingers. Leo relaxed into that hold, reassured that he was indeed the luckiest man in the world.

))((

Thankfully the case that Chain had brought them was easily resolved, and they were able to tidy it up quickly. Leo was required to use his eyes in order to get to the bottom of things, but ended up taking a chunk of debris to his leg during the altercation. When all was said and done, he was limping to rejoin his teammates by the police cars. Klaus' eyes went wide when they caught sight of the blood soaking through Leo's pant leg.

"Leo…you're hurt."

"So what else is new?" Zapp yawned. "Leo is this city's resilient punching bag, everyone knows that."

Klaus ignored Zapp, and strode over to meet Leo in his direct path toward them. He wrapped his hands around Leo's shoulders and leaned down to whisper,

"How bad?"

"Not very." Leo said cheerfully. "But it's bleeding like hell."

"Let's get you cleaned and bandaged up, then."

There was always an ambulance on site whenever a disaster struck, and so Leo sat in the back while a paramedic cut open his pant leg, cleaned and dressed his wound, and then told him to take painkillers and stay off his feet for a few days. As if that was an option in their line of work.

After Leo stepped down out of the ambulance, Klaus came up beside him and took his hand. Even though he didn't really need help walking, Leo leaned on the man, knowing it made him feel more supportive. When Leo climbed into the back seat of the car, Klaus didn't close the door, but knelt down for a moment and kept hold of Leo's hand. Leo had seen the big man kneel before, but something about the reserved, nervous expression on Klaus' face clued him in that the action was more serious this time.

"Leonardo, this might not be the best time to ask this…but I don't see how any other day might be different…"

Something suddenly stood to attention inside Leo, and he perked up, paying attention. Klaus rubbed his thumb over Leo's hand softly and then met Leo's gaze.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house, with me?"

The bottom fell out of Leo's heart, and he drew in a small breath. His voice was quiet when he asked,

"To spend the night…like…sleeping in the same bed?"

"If you'd like to." Klaus ran a big hand down Leo's face and if nothing else was going to convince him, that was.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Leo answered, voice shaking. "More than anything."

Klaus laced their fingers and leaned in to give Leo a sweet, slow kiss. The younger man kissed back, feeling nerves, anticipation, and excitement fighting for control. When they pulled apart, Klaus closed his car door and then walked around to the other side, sliding in beside Leo. As Gilbert pulled the car away from the mayhem behind them, Leo inched closer to the bigger man.

Klaus put an arm around him and told him,

"I'll let you go home to pack a few things, and then we'll go back to my house, alright?"

"Sure…" Leo breathed, trying not to break under the weight of it all.

He'd never seen Klaus' home, but he'd heard Zapp exaggerate about how huge and impressive it was. So when Leo darted up to his apartment while Klaus waited in the car, he felt torn about what to pack. Basic toiletries, a set of clothes for the next day, and some pajamas. None of these things seemed very grand for the kind of place he was going, but there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he told himself as he locked up his apartment and slung his overnight bag over his shoulder, Klaus would tell you not to worry anyway.

Leo had to rethink that assumption when they actually arrived. Klaus' home was indeed, a mansion. An old relic of the New York upper class homes that survived the crisis and stood firm with its heavy, beautiful bricks and wrought-iron gates. When they pulled up, Klaus must have sensed Leo's uncertainty, and squeezed his hand while the young man stared up in awe at the two large pillars beckoning visitors in.

"It was dirt cheap after the collapse." Klaus said lightly. "Not a lot of people wanted to live out of the city, where they assumed it would be easier for alterworld creatures to prowl. It's worth much more now, but at the time it was pocket change."

Leo smiled at Klaus, knowing just how hard the man was trying to help him relax about being in such a grand house. Leo had a tendency to feel out of place in grand buildings when he himself dressed and lived so cheaply out of necessity. But this was Klaus' home, and that gave it a charm that Leo couldn't be scared away from. The foyer was beautiful, with thick carpets and a vastly tall ceiling, mirrors lining the walls and gorgeous ornate wallpaper. Just stepping in made Leo's jaw drop a bit. The further into the house they stepped, the more the place seemed suited to Klaus.

There was a staircase just beyond the entrance, and at the bottom of it, Klaus turned to face him, cradling his hands in both of his big ones.

"Let Gilbert show you to a guestroom," Klaus told him softly, "I've got a few things to take care of in my home office briefly. Relax for a bit, bathe, and change clothes if you'd like, and then come find me."

Leo shivered at the instructions, and nodded vaguely.

"OK…um…your house, it's…very nice."

Klaus smiled and planted a kiss on Leo's head.

"Thank you, my darling. I'm glad you like it. I confess, I wanted something that reminded me of home, too. That's why it's a bit grander than I probably need."

"We all like to try and create environments that remind us of home, I suppose." Leo countered. "Don't let my insecurity make you feel bad about your own house."

"I won't, on one condition."

"What condition?" Leo asked, apprehensive.

"That you let me share my home with you tonight, with the intention that you'll come to think of it as a second home for you, as well."

Leo smiled and leaned up on tiptoes to give Klaus a kiss on his cheek.

"That sounds perfectly fair. Besides, I'm not used to being spoiled, but just stepping through these doors makes me feel like I'm getting a treat."

Klaus squeezed his hands and gifted him with a smile of his own.

"I was thinking the same."

Gilbert came along then, and Leo slipped their hands apart, following the butler up the staircase and down the upstairs hallway. The butler showed him to a large room and told him to make himself comfortable. Leo waited until Gilbert left him there with suggestions of cleaning up and resting before he really began to gawk.

Leo poked around the room, admiring the floor space, the ceiling-tall windows, the glass doors that lead out onto a balcony. The bed was spacious too, a large king with a multitude of pillows and a fine bedspread. Not that it mattered. Leo knew he most likely wouldn't be spending the night in this particular bed. He was nervous. God, was he nervous. He decided to distract himself with a shower like Klaus had suggested, and he dug into his bag to get out his toiletries. There was a bathroom attached to the room, and the moment he stepped inside he felt like he was somehow soiling its pristine aura with his mere presence. It was gleaming white, every surface and mirror polished to sparkling in the warm lights overhead. The tub and shower were separate entities the room was so big, and the counter and sink were equally large. Just as he'd thought when he'd first come into the house, Leo thought that at least half of his apartment could fit into this room alone.

Leo studied the tub for a moment, long and deep enough that he felt sure he could submerge his entire body if he chose to, without worrying about his shoulders or knees getting cold. That was always the case with normal tubs whenever he tried for the rare bath. But this one looked so inviting that he felt a bone-deep desire to fill it with seaming water, strip down to his soul, and just soak in the relief. His body was always housing numerous aches and pains from his life in Hell Salem's Lot, and though hot showers were his go-to, a hot bath would be a rare treat.

With a longing look at the tub, he switched on the shower and began to strip off. It was a trick to settle his leg outside the shower curtain while keeping the rest of him inside, but the awkward position ensured that no water would soak into his bandages and interfere with the stitches and antiseptic cream housed under them. Once he stepped beneath the flood of hot water, Leo couldn't complain about not having a bath instead. It felt too amazing, and he let himself just feel it sluicing over him for a moment before he got down to work. He scrubbed himself with his soap and sponge, determined to clean every crevice until it shone and smelled wonderful. Leo was painfully aware that Klaus asked him to spend the night for a reason, and it was very possible, inevitable, even, that Klaus would see every inch of him before the dawn came. With that in mind, Leo scrubbed like a surgeon. Even when his body was clean and he toweled himself off, he still took care to wash his injured leg with a washcloth and water from the sink. He even scrubbed between his toes as though they would be under a microscope.

Leo only paid minimal attention to his hair, wrapping it up neatly in a spare towel as he wandered back into his bedroom, letting the water be soaked out of it. Michella had taught him that, and though it was distinctly a girl's style, it worked too good for him to be self-conscious about it. So he left it up in the towel as he slipped into a spare sweater and soft pants. He considered whether it would be improper to appear at the dinner table barefoot, and in the end decided to slip on clean socks and his slippers. It was a compromise. He certainly didn't want to put his nice, clean feet back into his dirty tennis shoes after the day they'd had.

Finally, he took his hair down, gave it a few more fluffs with his fingers, and then went out in search of the dining table. It wasn't practical for the moment, though. Not only could he not submerge his bandaged leg yet, but he needed a quick wash, so he could go down to dinner...and Klaus.

Walking still hurt his leg, but he'd learned how to compensate for pain, and limped along mildly through the large hallways and down the staircase. As he went, he studied everything he passed. This study led him to a surprising conclusion; though the house itself was grand, and ornate, with lots of carved wood and character, the furnishings did not hold the same standard. The dressers, tables, mirrors, chairs, and such, were perfectly ordinary, and no more ornate than what you'd find in any store. The sheer grandness of the house disguised the affordable furniture within it. There was little to no added decoration but for the number of plants in pots that added a splash of color and greenery to the place. Of course, all Klaus had cared about as far as decoration went was plants. But it somehow made Leo feel better. He could actually enjoy the atmosphere after noticing this. The furniture was nice, expensive, to be sure, but not overly ornate to match the house. Functional, sturdy, and nice to looks at. That was the pattern in nearly everything Leo saw that had to have been purchased separate from the house. A few pieces must have come with the house itself, but other than that, Klaus had not paid a dime over what he needed to spruce the house up. Leo found himself smiling.

It was no real trouble to find the dining room, but though there were two places set, no one was there. So, Leo kept exploring, though his leg protested, and he came upon a little library a few doors down from the dining room. He shouldn't have been surprised to find Klaus there, sitting in a large padded chair by a little fireplace, reading a book. He looked up when Leo came in, and the faintest smile tugged up around his fangs. The larger man had changed his clothes as well, and looked much more relaxed, his red hair and sideburns a much darker red as it was damp from washing. He looked fresh and clean as well, in a simple black sweater and...

"Jeans?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. Klaus looked down at himself and then back up again.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all." Leo said, but he laughed despite himself. "I've just never seen you out of that suit-vest and tie combo."

"I do occasionally want to be comfortable, you know, Leonardo."

The other man shook his head and chuckled helplessly.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus questioned, eyes flicking to the way Leo held his hurt leg limp, not leaning his weight on it. "Are you in any pain?"

"A bit, but it's nothing I can't handle, like I said before. What about you? You certainly, uh, look like you feel much better."

Klaus put a marker in his book and set it aside.

"What makes you say that?"

Leo came forward quickly and deliberately slid to sit on Klaus' knee, half in his lap. His feelings for Klaus wouldn't change, even if the man was covered in blood and sweat, but there was just something about seeing him so clean and fresh, and smelling so good that made him irresistible.

"Because you clean up good, Klaus. You look adorable in that black sweater, and you seem much more relaxed now that you've taken a shower."

Klaus smiled and braved a small kiss on Leo's cheek, then pressed his nose briefly into the side of Leo's damp head.

"You've showered as well. Do you feel better now, too?"

"Like a new man. Though it was hard to shower with this wrapping on my leg."

"Is it bothering you at all?"

"Not much. Just stings. It's annoying. But I'm used to cuts and bruises like this, I'll be fine."

Klaus made a small sound that might have been discomfort on Leo's behalf before saying,

"If that is what you call a 'cut', Leo, I fear for your safety."

Leo granted him a long-suffering sigh and then nodded.

"I did at first too, but I find that the more beatings I take, the tougher I get. So this is just one more injury that will make me come back stronger. I know you don't really have to worry about that kind of thing because of your…uh…um…"

"Partial Blood Breed status?" Klaus answered for him, no anger or defense in his voice.

"Yea, sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I'm not ashamed of what I am. Because of it I am granted the power to help humanity in ways that I could not have possible managed before."

"And wicked fast healing powers." Leo said, jealously. "Must be nice."

Klaus cocked his head, as if unsure if Leo was really joking.

"It can be convenient, and I consider it a great advantage."

Leo slumped a bit against Klaus' chest, pouting.

"It's just not fair." He said, teasingly. "You get all the muscles, all the good looks, and all the powers of a freaking Blood Breed, while holding onto your humanity."

"It's not all that it appears, Leo." Klaus said, looking amused at Leo's assessment of him. "I was pulled back from the brink of becoming a true monster. I have Abrams to thank for that. Without him and the risk he took on me, I would be no different than the monsters that we face on a monthly basis."

After contemplating that for a horrifying second, Leo jerked upright and stared at Klaus right in the face.

"Well, you're not a monster, but I might become one if I don't get some food in me soon. I'm starving. What's for dinner?"

With a small laugh, Klaus scooped Leo up into his arms, causing the young man to yelp in surprise. He began to effortlessly carry Leo out of the library and back toward the dining room.

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

"Klaus, you're evil, carrying me around like some war lord with his new plunder." Leo teased, clinging to Klaus' neck and kicking his feet a little. Klaus had taken to carrying him every now and again, and he quite enjoyed it.

"Would that make you a bride from the spoils of war?" Klaus teased back, rubbing his sideburn deliberately across Leo's face as he approached the table. Leo giggled and pushed his head away.

"Sure, why not? Though it all depends on whether you going to feed this spoils-of-war-bride."

Klaus pulled out a dining chair with his foot, and then deliberately sat Leo down in it, pushing it back under the table once Leo was seated. He then took up the chair beside it, at the head of the table. At nearly the same moment and from seemingly nowhere, Gilbert appeared with a dinner cart.

"Your dinner, sirs."

He placed before them plates of steak, vegetables, and potatoes. There was also a cup of sauce for the meat, and glasses of water and chilled tea that Gilbert produced from the cart.

"Hell yea!" Leo said, showing his approval in typical young male fashion. "I haven't had steak in ages!"

"Please enjoy, master Leonardo." Gilbert told him, before wheeling away the empty cart.

"Gilbert does everything, doesn't he?" Leo asked, as he cut into the steak, while Klaus chose to eat a few vegetables first.

"Oh, Gilbert is excellent at cooking, but he does not prepare my meals when I'm here at the house."

This news surprised Leo enough to speak through his first delicious mouthful,

"Then, who does?"

"My housekeeper is also my cook." Klaus explained. "I like to help out alterworldly people when I get the chance, and this one came highly recommended by Stephen. He's the brother of his own housekeeper and cook. So he keeps this old house looking nice, cares for the plants when I can't, and he has a real talent with food as well. I've eaten things made by him that I never would have anywhere else, once I knew what it was."

Leo looked down suspiciously at his steak.

"Relax," Klaus said, catching his expression, "this is regular beef, I promise. Even if it wasn't, there are many alterworldly foods that are quite delicious."

"Hey, after working all day with only coffee for breakfast and only time for a bag of chips for lunch, I'll eat anything right now, huma food or otherwise!"

Klaus gave him a reproachful look.

"We need to get you on a better diet, my darling."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. I don't cook that much and it's cheaper and easier to buy food on the go. I know it's very bad for me, though."

Klaus cut a chunk of steak, held it up on his fork, and turned it slowly so as to watch the juices glisten on it.

"Nothing can beat home-cooked." He devoured the bite, chewing blissfully.

They ate for a while, enjoying the good food without much need for conversation. But after a few moments, Klaus broke the silence.

"So, Leo, how do you manage to hold down your job and still have time for us? Especially when most of your money goes home to your sister?"

Leo hadn't expected such a question, and it took him second to think of the best way to answer.

"Honestly," he said at last, "I ask myself the same question almost every hour of every day."

Klaus looked mildly surprised at that.

"Do you really worry so much, Leonardo?"

Leo shrugged.

"When I even have time to worry. Usually I'm too busy to do more than survive."

The large man across from him took a sip of his drink and looked contemplative.

"Playing the devil's advocate here, Leo, there is a solution, in part, to your troubles that you repeatedly refused."

The younger man tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhhhh….?"

"Need I really remind you? You are two years overdue for a raise on your stipend, yet you continue to protest when we offer it."

Leo let out a long-suffering sigh. Though he was enjoying his food, he instinctively began to play with it, pushing around the steamed broccoli and swirling his fork in his pashed potatoes.

"Oh…that."

"I have been meaning to speak to you about this for a great deal of time now."

"I'm sure you have, but my answer won't change."

Klaus' face took on a patient expression and he deliberately put down his knife and fork to focus all of his attention on Leo. He wouldn't be getting out of this conversation now that Klaus wanted to have it.

"Please enlighten me as to your reasons. They escape me, but I'm sure they are well-grounded in logic."

Discomfort wriggled up Leo's spine at the obvious disapproval, and he fiddled with his fork for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well, I don't want…to take advantage, I suppose. And, I want to earn my way."

"You're quite extraordinary, you know, Leo. I can't believe how often you surprise me, even after all this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your reasons are so paper thin that they can't hold up under any sense. You earn every scrap of cash you get, Leo, and you more than help us on our cases; you frequently save numerous lives, including those of our entire team, with your contributions. You are more than entitled to a raise, you are OWED one. Also, knowing that it's our policy to raise stipends with each passing year, it is almost as though you are rebelling against Libra's authority by refusing it."

That last part seemed like a desperate attempt for Klaus to come at Leo from the side, and admittedly, it was a convincing perspective.

"I didn't think of it like that." Leo admitted. "I guess…maybe I'm being a little self-righteous?"

"Don't forget, a larger paycheck will mean a larger allowance for Michella."

Leo swallowed, and looked away from Klaus. He sent Michella all that he could, but often wished he could send more. At the same time, he had his pride to hang onto. His voice was slow and firm when he spoke.

"I know…I just…I don't want us to become another charity case. That…happened a lot while we were growing up. My parents would fling themselves on the kindness of others to help pay for Michella's bills, even telling the hospitals that we couldn't afford it, and sometimes getting off the hook. I don't blame them, I know it was hard, but I never want to grovel like they did."

Klaus slid his hand across the table and laid it over Leo's. It made him look up to meet those bright green eyes.

"There's a difference between begging for charity and letting people love you through their help, Leonardo. And your stipend is going to be raised whether you like it or not. If you don't take it, or somehow try to leave it at the office, then I'll take it upon myself to personally send it to your sister."

Leo looked startled at that, and bit back a defensively scathing remark, just barely. But then he saw Klaus' eyes narrow in a way he only reserved for dead serious business. That softened Leo and made him clamp his jaw shut and sigh through his nose. Then he shook his head and dropped his gaze.

"It's…not charity, right?"

Klaus squeezed his hand.

"No, Leo. It's your due as a faithful and essential member of Libra."

Another silence hung in the air as Leo contemplated, for the first time, what it would mean to take the extra wages. Better food, a little spending cash, that wouldn't be so bad at all. He looked back up at Klaus and nodded slowly.

"Ok…you have me convinced. I'll take it."

The other man lit up, smiling kindly and relief showing through every muscle in his body that relaxed on hearing Leo's words.

"You'll feel much more fulfilled once you don't have as big of a burden to carry."

Leo clung to Klaus' words, and his big hand.

"I'm sure you're right."

"This night is a good start, letting yourself be pampered a little."

Leo laughed.

"A good soak in that tub would be what I call pampering, but I can't because of my bandages."

Klaus looked thoughtful.

"I believe Gilbert has some plastic wrappings specifically designed for that purpose; they seal in tight to keep the water out, so you can bathe without worry. I should have thought of it before, I apologize."

"God, I would love that." Leo sighed, his face lighting up at the prospect of actually being able to use that tub.

Klaus released Leo's hand and turned back to his meal. Leo did the same, glad that the tension had been dispersed so that he could enjoy the excellent cooking again.

"I would think that with your small size," Klaus commented, "you would be able to fit into any size tub with room to spare."

Leo shook his head.

"Not quite. But I guess everything must look small to you, considering how big you are."

A light flush rose to Klaus' face.

"All the men in my family are quite large. I'm actually the smallest out of us three sons."

Leo's jaw dropped.

"How freaking tall are your brothers? You're already a beast, I can't imagine anyone bigger than you!"

"My eldest brother is close to nine feet, and my second eldest is nearly eight. We always had custom-sized items, it's been a way of life for us."

With an ashamed duck of his head, Leo said,

"And I thought being small was a disadvantage."

"On the contrary," Klaus assured him, "I think that your size is perfectly suitable. No one is the perfect size, but I really like how small you are."

"And I like how big you are."

A moment of sweet adoration was shared between them and then Leo went back to devouring his meal, enjoying every bite.

They ate together in silence for a while, which left Leo a little time to remember why he was here, and what was most likely to follow. But now that he'd soaked up the environment he was more excited than nervous. At least, while he and Klaus were sitting beside each other, fully clothed and not touching each other. Eating and having light conversation helped Leo to put away nerves for a while. But then their plates were clean, and there was nothing left to talk about. Klaus dabbed at his mouth with is napkin before glancing over at Leo. The young man nearly jumped, having been watching Klaus closely as he finished up his food. Green eyes softened, and Klaus gave him a reassuring smile.

"Leonardo, you don't have to worry. Tonight will be wonderful."

Leo gave him what was probably the goofiest smile possible, but nodded. Klaus lifted a hand, and cupped Leo's face sweetly in his palm. Leo's breath came out in a rush of air, and one large thumb brushed over his cheek.

"Go on up to your room and change. Once you're ready, come find me in my room. It's right across from yours. You don't need to bother knocking, just come right in."

The simple set of instructions gave Leo something to focus on, and he scrambled to get up from the table. Klaus caught him by the arm before he could get far, and pulled him in to plant a warm kiss on his mouth. It demanded nothing, gave everything, and asked for only Leo's love. Leo did his best to let Klaus know that he had it, before breaking away and going to his room.

Leo tore at his clothes the second his door was open, ripping the sweater up over his head. He pulled down his pants and kicked them across the floor before picking them up and tossing them on the bed. He slipped quickly into the overnight clothes he'd packed, wondering briefly if he should only wear his boxers, try to be more seductive. But no, he didn't feel confident enough for that just yet. So he donned the full set of light blue, cotton pajamas that he'd packed. They were baggy on him, like he preferred all his clothes, and Leo liked how comfortable they were. Even if they weren't the sexiest of sleepwear, they did give Leo confidence; they looked nice while hiding his figure well. It would be up to Klaus to pull them off him and find his body inside. With that titillating thought, Leo checked himself once in the full-length mirror in his room, and padded barefoot over to Klaus' door. He knew the man had told him not to bother knocking, but he absolutely could not bring himself to simply open the door. Etiquette was too deeply hammered into his being. So he lifted his hand and gave a series of timid knocks.

He didn't know exactly what he'd been expecting, but he had some vague idea that he'd hear Klaus' voice calling to him to enter, and that he'd do so and find Klaus sitting on the bed or standing somewhere across the room. But no voice came. Instead, he heard heavy footsteps come at once to the door, and it was opened. Klaus smiled at him like he hadn't seen Leo for days, and was just eating up the sight of him. The big man held the door open for Leo.

He couldn't exactly call what Klaus was wearing pajamas; a thin white undershirt and long maroon boxers. He looked mouth-watering, his huge muscles showing through the white tee shirt, even though it wasn't that tight. On the contrary it looked looser than that form-fitting vest he usually wore. The boxers showed off more of his legs than Leo had seen before, though they were unsurprisingly toned and muscled like the rest of him. Seeing his bare feet was a point of interest for Leo, as they were usually hidden in those shiny dress shoes. Also missing were his always-present glasses, and without them….as shallow as it seemed (regardless of the fact that Leo always thought Klaus looked hot as hell), Klaus looked sexier than Leo had ever bargained for, and he felt himself react with great enthusiasm. It was all he could do not to cover his groin with one hand. If Klaus noticed, he said nothing about it, but simply gestured Leo inside warmly.

"Please come in."

Leo walked across the threshold with a murmured 'thank you', and felt his heart jolt into a steady hyper rhythm when Klaus closed the door behind him.

"You have a nice room!" Leo said, genuinely, looking around at the large bedroom with its four-poster bed and rich, burgundy wallpaper.

A large fireplace hosted a roaring fire, which lit the entire room rather than any lamps or overhead lighting. The bed was turned down, and with the deep gold and blue of the bedspread and the pure white of the sheets, combined with the firelight and color scheme…it was just about as romantic of an atmosphere as Leo could imagine.

"I'm glad that you like it." Klaus said softly, coming up behind him. He laid a huge hand on Leo's back, and slid it down to his hand, then moved forward, tugging Leo gently along toward the bed. Klaus sat down first, and Leo followed his queue and climbed up to sit beside him. Klaus wasted no time pulling him close against his side and sighing contentedly.

"Leonardo, I have been looking forward to this night for a very long time…I'm so happy that you agreed to spend it with me."

Leo nudged into the warmth Klaus offered him, and let it dissolve some of his nerves away.

"I'm glad you asked. We've never quite been able to get here, have we?"

Klaus dug a hand into Leo's thick hair and stroked it lovingly for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss its softness.

"We're here now. That's all that matters. And I want all that you're willing to give me."

Leo tried so hard not to fidget, wanting to be present in the moment with his soon-to-be-official-lover, but he couldn't stop his nervous fingers from tapping lightly on his knees. Klaus, as always, did his best to put him at ease. Klaus pulled back, putting just enough distance between them to gaze at Leo, and then he stroked his fingers over the collar of Leo's PJ's.

"I like these," He said lowly, with a mischievous smile, "they're very cute on you."

"I was worried that, um, they weren't sexy enough…"

Klaus kissed his cheek with a chuckle, shifting his huge body next to Leo's as if trying to make his smaller one slide down the mattress toward him.

"You don't have to try and be anything other than what you are. And you're perfectly erotic just letting me hold you…"

Leo sighed as Klaus very carefully eased the smaller man onto his lap, legs draped over his thighs, shoulders cradled in his arm. The warmth…the calm…the love…Klaus seemed to radiate them in waves, and Leo soaked them up like a human sponge, letting his body relax. Once he'd felt he was ready to tackle this experience, and enjoy every minute of it, he carefully shifted to straddle Klaus, one knee on each side of his thighs. He placed shy hands on Klaus' shoulders and leaned up, chin tilted in an unmistakable plea for a kiss. Klaus, never being stingy with his love, gave it to him. It was tender, but firm, with tongues exploring and lips smacking.

This part was in no way new or intimidating in and of itself; facing Klaus, arms around each other and making out. They'd done this before, though never for long for lack of having time to go all the way with their adoration. Now they had all the time in the world, and a foundation that felt familiar enough to ease them along without care. Leo reveled in Klaus' kiss, until he had to pull back for air.

"You always know what to say to calm me down." Leo whispered, breathing a little faster.

"Because I can always tell what you're thinking." Klaus told him, between little pecking kisses. "All your thoughts show on your face whether you want them to or not."

Leo let his hands wander over the plane of Klaus' chest, slowly, as though afraid that he wasn't allowed to. Klaus rumbled an approval, and so he firmed his touch.

"Um…if that's the case," Leo ventured, teasing as best he could, "what am I thinking right now?"

Klaus smiled, and put on a studious face as he let his eyes wander Leo's expression, his body language, his breathing. Then he tilted his head, while trailing a single large fingertip down Leo's cheek to his chin, and back up several times as he spoke,

"I can tell that you're very nervous. And I sense that you want to tell me something you deem important before we continue."

A reddish-brown eyebrow rose in response to that, and Leo gave a light whistle.

"You really are a mind-reader, aren't you?"

"Not so much; prosfair has made me good at reading people."

"Ah, well, yeah, I wanted to tell you….um…I've…" Leo stopped and blew out his cheeks. Klaus just waited, stroking the back of his head and patiently watching him. "I've kissed before, guys and girls. But…I've never gotten farther than that. So…I really don't know what to do with myself…or you…"

Klaus' eyes softened with compassion.

"There is no special formula, Leonardo. We just follow our own instincts and desires. If there's something you don't like, we'll stop. It's that simple."

"Sounds too easy."

"I didn't say easy, I said simple. But that simplicity houses such power and intimacy. I can't describe it."

It was undeniably cheesy, one of the cheesiest and almost cringy responses that could have popped into his head, but Leo was speaking before he could stop himself, the words slipping out with an honesty and desperation that he hadn't even known his voice could house,

"Can you show me?"

There was the barest breath of a pause where Leo could have died of embarrassment, but Klaus blew the fear away with a warm laugh and a smooch on his lips.

"Can't ask for a better straight line than that."

Klaus muttered, and drew Leo up for another kiss. Like other times before this, their kissing soon became much more heated, going from sweet and adoring to needy and hot quicker than Leo could have predicted. Though by now he shouldn't have been surprised, considering that they had both been holding back up until now. Here, in this safe place, there was no need for restraint, no fear of someone interrupting them. It was just the two of them.

As the moments passed and they both began to make small sounds of enjoyment, Klaus let his hands slide up under Leo's pajama shirt, and Leo's back ignited with sensation immediately. It felt so nice that he pulled out of the kiss to gasp lightly before he'd decided he was going to.

"You're so soft and warm…" Klaus breathed against his lips. "I love holding you…it feels so nice."

Leo let out a few panting breaths.

"Thanks…you're warm too, but…solid. And strong. I like when you hold me too."

They didn't speak for a while after that, opting instead to learn the taste of each other's mouths with lips and tongues. Leo's back continued to glory in the hungry but delicate stroking of Klaus' hands, and he explored the expanse of skin exposed by the big man's undershirt; neck, shoulders, collarbones. As much as Leo _wanted_ , he was still so shy and uncertain that he didn't explore more than that. After several heated moments Leo felt his feet going numb and he suddenly shifted up to his knees, pulling out of his kiss.

"Sorry, I gotta move." He rolled off Klaus' lap to plop beside him, stretching out his legs and wiggling his feet to get the feeling back.

"Sorry." He muttered again. Klaus wrapped an arm around him.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Guess I just got carried away."

"Easy enough to do." Klaus fiddled with the hem of Leo's pajama shirt. "Would you allow me to take this off?"

Leo couldn't help but grin; he was coming to find that Klaus' vocabulary was somewhat amusing in an erotic setting. At least, half of the time. The rest of the time it was hot as blazes. He chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, but only if I can do the same."

"Go ahead then." Klaus turned toward him on the bed at the same time Leo turned toward him. Faced with the wall of muscle that was his first male lover, Leo gulped. He wanted to appear in control, so he boldly took the hem of that undershirt in hands far steadier than he felt, and he had to sit up on his knees to pull it over Klaus' head. As the man lifted his arms, Leo's mouth watered at the rippling muscle of his biceps and…his chest…he'd caught a glimpse of it before, when Zapp trapped him in that fighting ring, but never had he seen him completely bare. He was a beast, sculpted tight muscles the likes of which Leo had only seen in ads for protein shakes and weight sets. Leo shyly asked,

"Can I?"

Klaus lifted one of his hands and laid it out against the center of his chest.

"Wow…" Leo sighed, letting Klaus' hand guide him down his washboard front. "You're…just…wow."

Klaus smiled and gave a small laugh.

"High praise if you can't form full sentences."

"How can I? You're too magnificent…damn…you're what I always thought I wanted to look like…before I realized I'd be a scrawny softie forever…ehehe…"

Klaus used his powers of mind-reading again, and he lifted Leo's free hand to his mouth for a kiss, then clasped it to his heart.

"You're perfect just as you are, Leonardo. This body of mine has been forged by violence and self-preservation, not by any will to compete with the image of my fellow man. You have led a much easier life, and for that I'm thankful. I'd rather you be small and soft than hardened by trouble and survival. Though, I'd wager you've grown tougher since moving to this city."

Leo nodded, biting his lip as his palm ran over one of Klaus' nipples. They were large, to fit the rest of him, and were wider than the span of two of Leo's fingers. He made a mental note to play with them when he felt braver.

"I've gotten more muscle in my legs from running so much." Leo said. "But I haven't really done more than lose a bit of weight from not having mom's cooking…then again, I eat so much fast food that it evens out."

"Will you let me see you?" Klaus asked, even as he began to open the top button on Leo's shirt.

"Yeah, ok…"

Warm lips traced his neck, sideburns brushing in the most tantalizing way against Leo's chin. Slowly, Klaus parted the fabric of his shirt as he undid the buttons, and when he'd finished he slipped his hands over Leo's shoulders, under the shirt, to slide it off. Leo helped pull it down his arms, and then he couldn't think, because huge hands were holding his sides and running fingers all over his chest and abs. Leo didn't feel cold exactly, but once he felt the heat of those hands on his skin he realized how much warmer he could be.

"Klaus, your hands feel nice." Leo murmured, as Klaus kept kissing and mouthing at his neck and shoulder. "And, God, your mouth…wow…"

"Lay back, let me look at you, please." Klaus sounded nearly distant, distracted. Leo felt a surge of happiness that it was because of him. He laid back on the mattress, shimmying up so his head rested on the pillows. Klaus followed and loomed over him, green eyes taking in every detail of his upper body with such focus that Leo wanted to melt into the sheets and disappear. He obviously felt thrilled to be admired like that, but he was not used to it. His hands itched to cover his face and hide like a child, but he forced himself to watch Klaus studying him. All he could think to do to counter his self-consciousness was say,

"Hehe…guess Hellsalems Lot hasn't hardened me up as much as I thought."

Klaus gave him a look he couldn't quite read, but he did know Klaus didn't approve of what he'd said. The big man responded by laying a huge hand over Leo's slight, soft belly and brushed over it tenderly.

"I know you're nervous, Leo. This is your first time exposing yourself to a lover, so I won't tell you to not feel the nerves that go along with it, but I will try to ease you by telling you this; I love every inch of you, even without seeing it. So even if you can't find confidence in yourself, have it in me, trust that I'm telling you the truth. I think you're beautiful, and nothing will ever change that. Whether you thin out to nothing (though I hope you don't), or fill out over time, I'll always love you."

Leo was speechless. He wanted to say something in response, but he was so overwhelmed by Klaus' sweet words, that his voice wouldn't come out when he opened his mouth. Instead, a thin, shaking gasp came out and he did really cover his face then, as he felt tears coming on. He hoped that suddenly crying in front of Klaus wouldn't become routine, but the man had a habit of gently prying into his weakest points and freeing the one stone that held back Leo's emotional dam.

"K-Klaus, I…you…"

Klaus didn't say anything as Leo sniffled and wiped at his eyes; he just lay down beside him and wrapped Leo up in his arms. Leo was aware that he was pouring tears out onto Klaus' bare chest, knew that he'd need a tissue if he didn't snort in a very un-sexy manner every other second, and he tried not to feel awful about it all, but by this time Klaus had more than proven to Leo that he cared too much for those little things to bother him.

"Shhhh, Leo…it's alright, it's alright…"

Klaus rubbed his back and stroked his hair, letting him get out his little emotional burst of tears with no judgement whatsoever. But Leo only uncovered his face when Klaus spent over a minute just kissing his fingers and the parts of his face that were visible around them. Leo then wound up giggling when Klaus began littering smacking kisses all over, fast and playful like he was teasing a child.

"Stop, stop! I'm fine!" Leo laughed, shaking his head to rid himself of the onslaught. Klaus pulled him into a bear hug and Leo gave an undignified squeal.

"Seriously, I'm alright!" He cried, trying to work out of the tight hold. It was enticing, being surrounded by sheer power like that. But Klaus released him, holding him more loosely.

"Just so you know," Leo said, brushing his hands over Klaus' pecs, "I'd love you no matter what, too. Even if you become a fat old man and lose your hair."

Klaus looked mildly stunned, before his expression melted into one of apprehension.

"A grim thought, but I understand the sentiment. Thank you, Leonardo."

"Are you seriously worried about going bald now?" Leo teased, digging his fingers into Klaus' thick red hair. When Klaus looked sheepish, Leo laughed at him.

"You know we're all going to age and end up without hair and with fat bellies, right?"

Shaking his head with a truly amused expression, Klaus said apprehensively,

"I don't know if I should be proud of you for preparing yourself for that at your age, or sad…"

Leo rolled his eyes and tapped his fingertip to Klaus' nose.

"The sooner you accept where you'll end up, the easier it will be to enjoy where you are right now."

Klaus' face broke out into a huge smile, and he leaned forward to kiss Leo's cheek and whispered into his ear,

"Proud it is, then."

Leo touched his face, stroking those thick sideburns. They were soft beneath his hands, and contrasted well with his smooth skin. So close to his face like that, Leo's eyes were drawn to his fangs. They were so odd a feature on so dignified a face, but only added to his appeal. Shyly, Leo poked the tip of one fang with his finger, feeling the hard smoothness of its structure.

"These are…kinda…hot, you know?" He muttered.

"I'm glad you think so. Most tell me they make me more intimidating."

"And hot." Leo said, against the side of Klaus' face. He was familiar with this, they'd kissed and been near each other's faces for several weeks now, so it was nothing new. The feel of Klaus' hand dropping to cup the back of his thigh…that was new.

Leo unconsciously shifted his leg to press into that touch, humming.

"Your hands are so big…"

Klaus cupped Leo's backside and gave a small squeeze. That felt better than Leo thought it would, and he sighed as Klaus began to knead at the swell of his ass.

"Can I take these off?" Klaus asked, pulling at the waistband of the PJ trousers. Leo blushed when he remembered that he hadn't worn any boxers. But, this was the point, he wanted this, had imagined this so many times in his head.

"Yea, ok…"

Klaus dipped both of his hands into the PJ bottoms and cupped the bare flesh waiting for him. Leo gasped a bit, and felt shivers run down his legs. Klaus slid his hands down, taking the pants with him, until Leo helped him get them off entirely. A very distant part of Leo's brain was crying to him that this was real, this was happening, he was feeling these sensations that he'd fantasized about so many times, but this time it was for real…

"Oh, Leo…" Klaus was looking at him like no one had ever looked at him before, and Leo struggled between wanting to close his legs, cover himself, or spread them wider to gain more appreciation from that gaze. "You're so perfect…"

Large, warm palms ran up and down Leo's thighs as Klaus took in the sight of his erect cock, pink and blushing against his stomach. Leo bit his lip and chose to watch Klaus' face. Never had he felt so vulnerable before. Klaus looked on the verge of absolutely losing his composure, mouth parted to let out heavier pants that heaved his chest.

"Th-thanks, Klaus. Y-you can touch me…if you want."

A somewhat harsh little bark of laughter followed Leo's shy invitation, and Klaus soothed it away with a shiver-inducing kiss on the inside of Leo's bent knee.

"As if I want anything else in this moment. I want to devour you, Leo…you're so precious and sweet…"

Klaus laid his mouth to the tender flesh of Leo's inner thigh, and that firm kiss seemed to trail right up Leo's nerve endings and straight into his cock. He let out a moan, and couldn't help the little jerk that his hips gave at the sensation. Klaus framed one of Leo's slender hips with a hand, pinning him down. Leo didn't know what made him do it, but he covered his face again, finding it very hard to watch Klaus looming over him like that.

Klaus' movements died away almost at once after Leo did this, and a breath later the man spoke.

"Leo, are you alright?"

"Just…having trouble…watching…I'm sorry!"

Leo's voice was thin and shaking with shame and arousal, but Klaus took him seriously.

"Do you not like being underneath me?"

"Um…I don't know…I don't dislike it, I just…watching you…looking at me like that…"

"I see," Klaus said, sounding like a man searching for a solution, "move over, let's try something else."

Leo traded places with Klaus, the large man maneuvering until he was sitting up against the headboard with his massive legs crossed. He patted his lap invitingly.

"Come here, sit facing away from me, in my lap."

Leo obeyed, and as soon as he did he felt more comfortable. The dip between Klaus' folded legs fit his rear perfectly and he leaned back against Klaus' massive chest comfortably. The cotton of Klaus' boxers felt nice against his bare skin, though he was painfully aware of the massive hardness now digging into his back. Klaus carefully took each of Leo's legs, and pulled them apart by draping them out over his big knees. A shuddering breath left Leo as he felt so exposed like that, but without being able to see Klaus watching him it wasn't half as awkward. Klaus was so considerate as to think of this solution, just so that Leo felt more comfortable. Though when Klaus dropped his head down on Leo's shoulder, Leo blushed at the view he must have. Big hands cupped Leo's chest and began to touch and tease him from his shoulders to his navel. The warmth rubbed into him by those huge palms was delicious, and arousing, and Leo arched up into the touch like he couldn't get enough. As much as he loved Klaus, not having to see his face and worry about reading it was what made his touch so much more enjoyable, and was what he needed right now to feel confident.

"Klaus…"

"Hmmm…just relax, I've got you. This is your first time, and I want you to enjoy it."

Leo twitched as Klaus rolled his nipples around in his fingers. The one hand crept low on his belly until the fingertips were brushing the base of Leo's swollen cock. The young man went still, gasping, waiting. When Klaus took him in hand he felt every nerve ending sing out, and vibrate through his virgin body. He made a short whimpering sound and clapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Klaus gently rubbed the length of Leo's cock in his hand, keeping it slow, letting Leo adjust. Leo began squirming. His body was so excited, worked up, and untouched that he already felt his balls tightening. When Klaus rubbed little circles into that raw nerve at the tip of his cock, Leo yelped, thrusting his hips up and moaning.

Klaus didn't say anything for several minutes, just let Leo feel the touch of his hand, the warmth of his body.

Leo tried so hard to relax into it, to enjoy it for as long as he could. But it was intense, and overwhelming, the soft but firm glide of Klaus' big palm and fingers over his most sensitive flesh. A flash of panic hit Leo as he felt a familiar tightening, gasped as he realized he couldn't avoid it as the unbelievable delight surged through him as he arched…and came all over Klaus' hand. Leo's body spasmed, but through the pleasure, mortification washed over him.

"Sorry!" He panted furiously. "I'm sorry! I've never-I've just-."

Klaus delicately rubbed Leo's spent flesh, sending tingles of aftermath pleasure through him and making him whimper. His gentle voice breathed right beside Leo's ear,

"It's ok, Leo, it's ok, just breathe. You've never been touched before, and you were very tense and excited. Also, my darling boy, you're barely in your twenties."

Leo still felt the aching blow to his pride despite Klaus' encouraging words. To think that he'd barely been touched for five minutes and he already spent himself. He could have started crying if it wasn't for the fact that Klaus was stroking him all over, comforting him without any more words. Leo breathed, recovering from the embarrassing incident slowly as he put the pieces of his shattered brain back together. When he managed that, despite all the caressing and kissing Klaus was blessing him with, Leo realized just how big and hard Klaus was against his back.

"Klaus?" Leo asked quietly.

"Yes, Leo?"

"Do you think…um…could I…"

Leo shifted to deliberately rub his back up and down against Klaus' front and by extension, his cock. Klaus took in a sharp breath and sighed, rolling his own hips up against Leo's attention.

"You can do as you'd like, Leonardo."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Leo carefully climbed out of the embrace of Klaus' lap, and turned to kneel in the large space between the other man's legs. His nerves frayed at seeing the tent in Klaus' boxers, but he was not going to back down on this. He'd thought about this many times, in his own bed, hands busy elsewhere during the fantasy. Now that he was faced with it, however, he was feeling a big afraid.

"Can you…" Leo boldly slipped one finger into the stretchy waistband and tugged. Klaus smiled and hooked his thumbs in the waistband to pull the garment down his legs.

"You are so sweet when you're shy like that." Klaus told him, as he went through the inevitably awkward stage of getting the boxers all the way down his long legs and feet. "You can't even finish your questions most of the time."

With that, Klaus dropped the boxers over the side of the bed, and resumed his previous position.

"Holy crap…" Leo outright said, when he looked down.

He'd suspected, of course, as a man Klaus' size couldn't be anything but large in the packaging department. But…

"Holy crap." Leo said again. "You're…huge."

Klaus couldn't hide the pride that gleamed in his eyes and the grin around his fangs. It was the most primal of needs, and even such a humble man as Klaus couldn't deny being proud of his manhood's size.

"Thank you, Leo. I'm glad you enjoy what I'm offering."

Leo couldn't tear his eyes away to meet Klaus'; he just kept taking in every detail. The good eight inches of solid flesh, the prominent vein down one side, the heavy-looking balls nestled below, and the slightly tapered head blushing darkly. His hair was red down there, too. Leo gulped. How the hell was that supposed to fit into his own small body? He'd been masturbating with a dildo for a while, but it wasn't THAT big, and certainly wasn't that thick around.

"Can I…can I suck on you?" Leo asked timidly and haltingly, forcing himself to voice all of the words since Klaus' comment on his half-formed requests.

"Please." That was the first hint of desperation that Leo had ever heard in Klaus' voice, and it was just for him to hear. Leo placed one hand at the base and felt how hot and hard it was. Klaus let out a light gasp, and the muscles in his legs twitched. Just seeing how that small touch affected the huge man gave Leo confidence. He closed his hand around the thick shaft, and slowly began to stroke up and down. Klaus let out a series of short breaths and his eyes closed. Leo enjoyed the feel of him in his hands, and shyly reached down to cradle his balls in his free hand.

"Has it been a long time for you?" Leo asked. "Since you've been touched like this?"

Klaus nodded at once, looking so vulnerable in his obvious need.

"How long?" Leo asked, feeling a surge of boldness and power, holding Klaus' very manhood in his hands.

"Almost four years." Klaus admitted.

"I've never done this before, so tell me," Leo said quietly, "is it hard to wait that long after you know what it's like?"

Klaus shifted his hips and let out a breath harshly when Leo began tracing the tender cap of his cock.

"When I thought about it, yes." Klaus said, his voice husky. "I was always busy, so physical companionship was never my top priority with how much fighting there was to do. But…sometimes I'd lay awake in bed and realize just how empty it felt."

Leo felt his heart break for Klaus. Strong, steady Klaus who always endured everything with such stoicism and silence. He tightened his grip on Klaus' cock and sped up his pace, feeling a sudden need to protect and comfort Klaus in any way he could. Klaus' hand landed on Leo's shoulder and gripped lightly.

"You won't be lonely with me around." Leo assured Klaus, and before he could talk himself out of it, bowed his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of Klaus' cock. Klaus seemed as surprised as Leo was, and gave a great exhalation of breath at the feel of Leo's mouth. Instantly he buried his fingers in Leo's hair as Leo just held him there in his lips, trying to decide what to do.

"Oh, Leo…"

Hearing Klaus' voice so threadbare and wanton gave Leo all the confidence he needed to keep going. He began to rub his lips around, experimenting with how to form his mouth to the shape of Klaus' cock. He was aware that he couldn't figure out how to keep his teeth out of the whole ordeal, and had to squirm around a bit to find a compromise. Once he had, Leo sunk down to take as much into his mouth as he could, which he was proud to get nearly half of it in before starting to try and move his tongue. It was harder than it looked, and he had a few false starts before finding a good rhythm and beginning to bob his head. He steadied himself by holding the base with one hand, and Klaus' hip with the other. It was certainly different than the times he'd practiced with his dildo; it was softer for one thing, the actual flesh so velvety and wonderful against his tongue. It was hot, too, and there was a taste that Leo couldn't exactly say he enjoyed, but wasn't terrible either. Somewhat salty, but a bit earthy as well. Leo found himself swallowing a lot, his own saliva building up as he worked his tongue.

Leo lost track of time as he committed himself fully to suckling on Klaus' cock and adoring it in every way he could discover. His hands constantly stroked the length that his mouth couldn't reach, and the sensitive balls underneath, as well as playing with the curly red hair that he found himself thinking was adorable. At one point, Leo slid his mouth nearly off, and just swirled his tongue rapidly around the head, knowing that he personally liked that motion with his own fingers. Klaus groaned and Leo felt him twitch in his hand as his massive thighs trembled on either side of Leo's body.

"Oh, Leo…that's very good…you're doing…beautifully…oh…my darling boy…"

Leo absolutely loved that particular pet name, and how enthralled Klaus sounded. He redoubled his efforts, hollowing out his cheeks and trying not to scrape with his teeth as he moved up and down. He counted it as a victory when Klaus' other hand came down to grip the other side of his head, holding it with both hands now. Try as he might, Klaus' hold on Leo's head became rough after a few more minutes enduring Leo's learning curve, and for some reason the slight pain of Klaus' tightening grip made Leo's own cock start to harden again. The longer Klaus pawed at his head, shifting it from one hand into the other, but never both (probably so that it didn't feel like he was forcing Leo), the more aroused Leo became. Finally, Leo popped off to gasp,

"Can I get you off? Please?"

Klaus looked down into Leo's gleaming eyes and nodded. Leo grinned, and went back with full force until Klaus groaned loudly.

"Leo…oh…careful, I'm…you don't have to swallow…if you don't want to…"

Leo wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he knew the general etiquette in this situation, so he did his best to brace himself as he suckled. Klaus began gasping, his huge body twitching and his hips flexing under Leo's hands. It was an amazingly powerful feeling to Leo, to be causing such reactions in a man like Klaus, and he felt any residual fear melt away as he heard Klaus mutter his name one last time, felt the huge fingers tighten uncontrollably in his hair…

An unintelligible, animalistic groan tore from Klaus' throat, and Leo looked up in time to see him tossing his head back. Then a series of hot droplets shot into Leo's mouth, and he paused his motion to draw them into his throat. When they stopped coming he swallowed without a second thought, feeling Klaus relax beneath him. It was a slightly unenjoyable taste, but nothing so horrid as to keep Leo from doing it all over again, as he planned to do from here on out.

Leo sat up, bracing himself on Klaus' still trembling thighs as they both caught their breath. Though Klaus was breathing in such great, shallow breaths that his chest was rising and falling like he'd just run a mile. His head slid forward again, his jaw hanging open to make way for the great bellows of his breaths. Those green eyes locked on Leo's, and the young man felt more naked than he actually was under that gaze. On insecure reflex, Leo squeaked out,

"Um…did I do it right?"

Klaus looked completely floored by the question at first, but then his open mouth stretched up into a smile and he threw back his head to laugh. Leo was devastated for all of two seconds before Klaus leaned forward and scooped him up in his arms, then tipping them over to lie on their sides. Leo was then being kissed, wet, messy, and hot, large hands running over his back and buttocks and thighs like Klaus couldn't get enough of him. Leo's arms went around Klaus' neck without thinking, kissing back and feeling his cock leaking at the attention.

Finally Klaus released him and chuckled against his neck.

"You did beautifully, Leo. Absolutely amazing. It felt so good. Stop worrying, now, my pet."

Leo relaxed, leaning his head into Klaus'. They stayed that way together for a while, just breathing and resting, until the trickle of Leo's cock became too noticeable to ignore. Klaus raised his head, and glanced down between their bodies, unable to see anything, but making it clear with the gesture that he'd become aware of Leo's need. Leo blushed hard as Klaus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Excited again, hm?" He asked, teasingly. Leo nodded.

"I can't help it. I came so fast, and…maybe I can last a little longer now."

Klaus pulled back just enough to be able to admire Leo's cock, which resting upright against Klaus' firm stomach, leaking into the crevice of his ab muscles. After taking in the sight, Klaus looked back up at Leo. The expression was beyond seductive now that it held a teasing edge, and Leo felt his heart jump.

This night was only beginning.

))((

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god, Klaus…ahhhh…Mmm…yes…"

Leo arched his back and whimpered helplessly, gripping the sheets like they were his only link to reality. They were soft, pure cotton and sleek as water against his spine as he moved sensuously atop them. His body had warmed those sheets while he writhed, but he kept throwing his hands out to different places to grip and pull, feeling the refreshing coolness in his hot palms. This was a small addition to the multitude of glorious sensations being heaped on Leo right now, in Klaus' grand room, in the flickering light of a healthy fire.

Klaus had him stretched out on his back with his hips over a pillow, huge hands burning delicious warmth into his slender thighs as he held Leo down and worshipped his cock. After far too long teasing Leo by nuzzling into the crease of his thighs, rubbing his sideburns against his balls, and avoiding direct contact, He'd worked Leo up into a frenzy of raw desire. By the time Klaus finally touched his cock, Leo had been cursing at him very uncharacteristically, and Klaus had been enjoying it just as uncharacteristically. He'd even had to pin Leo's hips down as the young man bucked at him in an attempt to get him to hurry. Turned out that Leo liked being restrained far more than he'd thought, at least once Klaus finally began to kiss at his tight and sensitive flesh. Leo could stand more teasing, so long as it was on his cock directly, which was good as Klaus was taking more than enough time to map out every inch.

Lips mouthed up and down Leo from root to tip, in warm kisses that sent shocks of pleasure through his nerves. Warm fingers crept down from their grip on one leg to tease loving circles into the underside of his base. Gentle nibbles of teeth made him exhale at the sharp tingle of goodness. Slick, searching, Klaus' large tongue eased its talent upon him, making its first appearance with tiny dabs and swirls from just its tip.

"Ugn…wow…"

Leo gasped, relaxing into a shivering stillness, wanting to revel in the new sensation.

Seconds of slow buildup passed quickly, and that tongue flattened out in one long journey from his balls all the way to his head. Several more passes ensured Leo was shaking, speechless, and damp before the kisses returned. This time they weren't so soft, they were smacking, suckling kisses that starred Klaus' tongue in every single one and pulled at his flesh. Leo's breath rose higher and higher as those kisses did, until Leo made a whining sound and his tip was slowly pulled past those lips. Never had Leo felt anything like the nirvana of Klaus' hot, wet mouth, and how soft his tongue was as it curled around his tip.

"Oh my god! Klaus! Shit, I…"

Klaus gave a rumbling hum of satisfaction that was so complete, and so deep that Leo felt it vibrating through his mouth. That tongue was criminal in its intent to break Leo into pieces, poking at his slit, rubbing in maddening circles around the cap of his cock, and wriggling against the most sensitive place just beneath. Leo lasted all of thirty seconds before he began to writhe again, having been drawn out of the appreciative stillness of before. Now he was rocking his hips gently, twisting his upper body on the mattress, and curling and uncurling his toes. Klaus didn't try to hold him down now, oddly enough, instead lifting his hold and spreading his huge hand out over Leo's stomach. The young man reached down to slap his own tiny hand over it, thin fingers curling over the massive wrist. Like this, Klaus could feel Leo's stomach expand and contract with his breath.

As if Leo's cries and bitten-off groans weren't proof enough that he was enjoying this more than anything in his life.

Klaus' fingers pressed down lightly, decisively on Leo's abs, indicating that something was about to change. And then, in one slow movement, Klaus sunk down on Leo's cock. Leo was not underendowed, nor was he overly large, but their sheer difference in size made this endeavor an easy one. Leo's entire cock, root to tip, fit into Klaus' mouth without even touching his throat. The big man didn't give Leo much time to adjust. He tightened his lips and began to move his head up and down, tongue making itself known along the way.

"Holy shit, that's amazing!" Leo burst out, levering up a little off the mattress and letting out a series of audible gasping breaths. "God, Klaus, your mouth…"

Moment followed moment of delicious heat and wetness and suction, with Klaus stroking his legs and balls to add shivers of delight to the main pleasure of his mouth. It amazed Leo how soft Klaus' mouth was, while at the same time giving just enough friction and sucking just tight enough to cause such a perfect symphony of sensations. Every so often Klaus would pause to swallow down Leo's pre come and his own saliva, making a deliciously filthy sound in the process and giving Leo audible stimulation. There were a lot of sounds coming from Klaus, his large bottom fangs meaning there were extra spaces around them for air to pass through as he worked. By the time Leo felt ready to come apart, Klaus sounded nearly like a wild animal, panting, suckling, and grunting as he devoured Leo's cock.

Leo wasn't capable of keeping track of time, but Klaus dedicated close to ten minutes of his mouth's attentions. The only reason Leo was able to last that long, he knew, was because he had come earlier, and quite unexpectedly. But now, he was pushed so close to the edge that he was shaking all over, whining, begging Klaus suddenly to let him come, as though that right was something that he needed to ask permission for.

"Oh please, Klaus…I need to…let me…"

When these words passed Leo's lips like a desperate prayer, Klaus slowed his mouth, and carefully drew back. The young, excited man protested bodily and verbally, but Klaus didn't waste time.

"I'll let you come, my love, but after…after, can I prepare your body to receive mine?"

Stunned by the directness of the question, as well as how formal it sounded despite Klaus' jaws dripping and his heavy panting, Leo hesitated briefly. His need was at a peak, and he'd have said anything at that moment if it would ensure his release. However, this was something that they both undeniably wanted.

"Yes, god, yes, please, I want that…" Leo answered, linking their fingers against his stomach and chuckling out a laugh. Klaus grinned at him briefly, before ducking his head to continue.

If Leo had thought that Klaus had been sucking with intent before, he was proven wrong as that mouth clamped down almost hard enough to hurt, and began moving faster than before. A large forefinger and thumb slipped beneath Leo's cock to lift his balls lightly, and tickle them. It seemed an odd thing to do, but Klaus must have known something Leo didn't, because that strange sensation was the push that sent him careening down the slope toward his climax. Leo's free hand shot down, as he hadn't allowed it before, and snatched a handful of rich, red hair as he let his mouth stretch into an age-old circle of bliss and enjoyment. One, three, five beats, and Leo tensed, a gut-deep sound of pleasure torn from his throat like some animalistic expression of _yes_. His seed shot out into Klaus' mouth, clueing him in that it was time to slow down and ease Leo down from his high. He swallowed it down gratefully, and slowed to pump him once, twice, and then gently let Leo's cock slip from his mouth.

Leo relaxed entirely, his hand slipping from Klaus' head and landing on his thigh. Klaus picked it up at once, pressing wet kisses to the palm as Leo heaved shuddering gasps and shivered through his aftermath.

"You're so beautiful, Leonardo." Klaus murmured into his fingers. "I love you so much, I want to give you everything…"

Leo couldn't reply, despite how much his heart swelled at those words. He was too far gone, too limp and content. Klaus pressed delicate kisses into his arm, his thigh, his spent cock (making him chuckle), and then his large hands were carefully turning Leo onto his side. Leo easily let himself be moved, sighing as the pillow was pulled out from beneath his hips and then placed between his knees. A few huge fingers brushed gently over the bandage on Leo's leg. His head was then lifted and laid down on a fresh, cool pillow.

"Thanks, Klaus…" Leo muttered, moaning lightly at the simple pleasure. "God, you're amazing…"

Klaus leaned down over him and nuzzled Leo's hair, rubbing Leo's back and side gently as he began nibbling the smaller man's ear and neck.

"Hmmm…so are you, my love."

Klaus' free hand appeared on Leo's backside, cupping one cheek lightly as the fingers delicately slid into the crease there. Leo jumped slightly as he felt a slick, cold substance on those fingers. It warmed quickly when one fingertip began to massage Leo's rim gently. It was a very pleasant sensation, so intimate that Leo felt a little embarrassed, but so nice that he couldn't think of putting a stop to it. Klaus was leaning on his hand beside Leo, and the younger man grasped it weakly to anchor himself. He was being prepared for the next stage of their physical relationship, and his brain was scrambling to catch up, still lingering in the wonderful fog of the pleasure still humming through his body.

"Klaus…you can go faster," Leo sighed, thrusting his backside out encouragingly, "I'll be fine."

"What makes you think that, Leo? I need to be sure you're comfortable and ready."

Leo shifted his hips, clenching the pillow a little tighter between his knees.

"I, um…you think I survived this long as a virgin…without doing this to myself?"

There was an awkward as hell pause after he admitted this. Klaus broke it with a ragged breath and a soft chuckle.

"That…that is very arousing, Leo…"

The young man twitched open a glowing blue eye, and made sure Klaus was serious. He was; the big, dopey smile on his face the ironic indicator in this instance that he meant his words. Leo closed his eye quickly and smiled too.

"I'm, um…glad you think so."

"So naughty, doing things like this alone." Klaus declared, slipping one finger in carefully to the first knuckle, testing Leo's assurance. "So you like how this feels?"

"Oh, yes…" Leo breathed, relaxing into it. "More…"

Slowly, Klaus worked him open with the lube until two of his fingers were seated inside. Klaus had huge fingers, and Leo a small body, so this was no easy feat. But Leo was so calm after releasing so hard, and so relaxed and ready for this, that he was strangely more at peace with this than he had been anything else that had happened this night. It may have just been _because_ of everything else that they had done, giving him a reassurance that this would be good and that he could trust Klaus entirely, but whatever the reason, he was ready. Klaus was too, by the way his cock was straining, dripping onto Leo's knee as he hovered over him and patiently began thrusting his fingers in and out of Leo's body.

"Just a bit more…" Leo said quietly. "A bit higher…"

As if Leo's short words were a magic guide, Klaus obeyed and his fingers brushed against that glorious bundle of nerves. Leo felt his cock, which had been half-hard for a while, jump to full attention in a matter of seconds, the spike of pleasure unbelievably strong.

"That's it!" Leo groaned, and he moved without thinking, stretching his legs out, the pillow between them forgotten. Klaus helped him at once, pulling him easily up onto his hands and knees with just one hand, the other still anchored to Leo by the fingers in his body. As soon as Leo was repositioned, they started curling harshly again, rubbing deliberately against that magnificent spot. The young man wanted to be ashamed of how he must look, on all fours with Klaus arched over him and fingering his ass, but it felt far too good for him to give it more than a fleeting thought.

"Leo, is your leg alright like this? Is it too much pressure?"

"No, no, it's fine, I'm fine!"

Taking his word for it, Klaus began trailing open-mouthed kisses up the length of Leo's spine, his free hand passing over his slender shoulders, his hip, his lower back. Leo felt attacked by sensation, leaning into one only to be sidetracked by another, and then another, until he was twitching, moaning, and hovering amidst it all. He didn't know how long this went on, but when it finally came to an end, it did so with the best words possible.

"I'm going to make love to you now, Leo."

Before Leo could bask in those beautiful words too long, they were followed up by a practical inquiry,

"Would it be easier for you on your back? I know you said your leg was doing well, but…"

"I…I don't know…I…"

Leo couldn't think, couldn't make a decision like that while his body was pulsing, burning, demanding one and only one thing and forgetting all else. If there was any pain, his pleasure was dulling it into mere insignificance. Klaus must've understood, as he gentled his attentions inside Leo and withdrew his fingers slowly. Leo didn't like that, but he knew why Klaus had done it. He didn't repeat his question, he just rubbed Leo's back, letting him think.

"Like this should be fine." Leo whispered finally. "I think it's like before; easier if I can just feel. Um…is that ok? Isn't it supposed to be more romantic when you can see each other? Or something? Like, is that horrible of me to not want-."

"Shhhh, Leo," Klaus draped himself over the smaller body and slid his huge arms around him, "whatever you want is perfect. Just like this is fine, my darling, it's alright."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, my dear. Breathe, I'm not going anywhere."

Leo obeyed, letting the warm weight of Klaus' strong body calm him.

"OK, I'm ready. M-make love to me…p-please…"

"Oh, my dear boy…"

Klaus dropped one hand, and after the dirtiest sounds of Klaus slicking up, Leo felt the hot tip of his heavy cock burning against his entrance. Gently, lovingly, he began sliding slowly inside. The head and the first three inches fit nicely enough (Leo had been attending to his own needs for quite a while) but after that, the shaft began to flare out wider, and the next two inches were a struggle. The last inch and change didn't bear thinking about, Leo was still too unused to fit it all at once. Gasping, Leo spread his knees wider to accommodate Klaus' girth, having never had anything this big inside of him. He couldn't deny that it hurt a little once Klaus had gone as far as it seemed Leo's body would allow him, and that was more than he had ever thought he could fit. They were both panting harshly, and Leo was whimpering every other breath from the intensity of it.

"Leo, Leo, darling, dear heart, are you alright?" Klaus asked, the endearments running together as if they were all one long adoring name, his voice rough and quivering in its own right. Leo nodded with jerky movements.

"Yeah, yeah I think so…you're just…huge…I'm sorry I can't take all of you."

"What? My sweet, it's like a dream that you can even take this much. You're incredible, Leo…you feel incredible…my god, you feel so good…"

Leo could feel Klaus' mighty body shaking so badly with the effort to stay still that the mattress and bedframe rattled as though in a small earthquake. It frightened Leo a little, but also made him feel how compassionate Klaus was, as though he really needed another example. Even now, at the peak of his own need, he was being mindful of Leo's.

"K-Klaus, not that I'm complaining…but…could you move? Please? I need to…get used to you…"

Klaus latched his mouth to the back of Leo's neck, sucking a red mark there.

"Are you sure?"

Leo couldn't help it; he laughed a little, and barked out,

"Yes, you giant idiot, I'm sure!"

Klaus shared a small chuckle with him, and then carefully undulated his hips, back and forth. The slide was easier than Leo thought it would be. There was still a level of discomfort; Leo's toy had been about as long as Klaus, but had certainly not been so wide farther down, and the width was the challenge to Leo's tiny channel. The edges felt stretched a little too tight when Klaus pressed forward, but the more back and forth that large cock made, the pain and strange prickling eased away. Leo couldn't say it was immediately the most pleasurable sensation, though it was very nice, but his body slowly began to register the huge invasion as sensual. Klaus had to work for it, stroking Leo's upper body, down his hips and thighs, over his back and through his hair, smattering kisses anywhere he felt the urge to, until Leo's near-silence began to churn out moans. He shifted his position slightly, though Leo couldn't see how, and suddenly Klaus' cock bumped against Leo's prostate.

"Oh shit!" Leo yelped, jumping like he'd just been shocked. His little spasm gripped Klaus tightly and made him growl.

"Is that better, Leo?" Klaus asked needlessly, thrusting at that same angle again, and again.

"Yea, shit, yea…"

Leo felt his body open wider, loosening under the pleasure, and his cock began to take full interest again, having shrunk slightly. Klaus rolled his hips around a few times, stirring his cock in the limited space inside Leo, pressing, and continuing to press, on his prostate in the process.

"Oh my god!"

Leo shrieked, his thighs jolting and his hands going out from under him. He dropped to his elbows, making the angle all the sharper, and the pleasure greater. Klaus began thrusting quicker than before, a pattern emerging. In, out, pleasure with each move. And there it was, this was how it was supposed to be. Leo had worried for the first few minutes that it wouldn't be as wonderful as he'd always thought, that reality was a cruel mistress and his first time would be just as uncomfortable as some warned. It had been, at first, but now….

"Yes, yes, harder!" Leo couldn't believe the words of every slut in every romance novel he'd ever glimpsed had spouted from his mouth so easily, but he meant them. And Klaus complied.

Harder. Klaus did that very well. Hands wrapped around Leo's waist, fingers overlapping, and he went harder. He put the full weight of his hips behind every thrust, while still being careful not to force the rest of him inside, pounding Leo's prostate and moaning beautifully.

"Leo…oh, Leo…"

Any other words seemed beyond the huge man for the next eternity of moments, and the same went for Leo, though his vocabulary was more colorful.

It was all so wonderful now; the friction of Klaus against him wherever they touched, the movements of their bodies in sync for the same goal of pleasure, their breathing and the sounds they were making…it was wonderful. Intoxicating was a word that sprung to Leo's mind somewhere near the end of that endless stretch of heaven. Once they started, Leo could not conceive of stopping, they had to keep going or….he didn't have an answer for that because they would never stop.

"Klaus…I'm…close…" Leo grated out when Klaus had been hammering his pleasure center for minutes on end and his poor dripping and bouncing cock was slapping up against his own stomach. He guiltily reached down to clutch at it with a shaking hand, slicking himself with his own lust.

Klaus didn't answer him with words, but his hands gripped him even tighter, and his thrusts came closer and closer together as though herding his climax ever closer to him. The redoubled delving of Klaus' magnificent cock only made Leo stroke his own all the faster, his entire body winding tighter and tighter, until…

Pleasure was far too insignificant a word for what happened to Leo just then. It was like an explosion, like lightening, like a volcano of pure, heavenly sensation that shot through him at a million miles an hour and set all his nerve endings alight with unutterable glory. It rocked his body, vibrating through him and making his muscles spasm in ways he'd never experienced before. His blue eyes snapped open, only to roll back and close again, his body arching up onto his knees for the last few seconds of the long orgasm, his one hand mindlessly working his cock through the pleasure, and the other dropping back to grab Klaus' wrist. He heard Klaus make an almost frightening series of groans and grunts, and felt the pace inside him slow, as something hot and wet suddenly added itself to the sensations flooding his channel.

Shortly after, everything went black.

When Leo became aware once more, he felt so heavy that he couldn't move. He felt weighed down by the various pulsing, throbbing, and shaking areas of his body. Thought came to him on a gently drifting cloud, and he had to strain to reach up and take hold of it. Once he did, he knew he must've passed out because of the strength of undeniably the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. He couldn't have been out for long, as he heard Klaus' heavy panting close by. No sooner did he notice this, then he felt the mattress give under the weight of the other man, and then a warm palm was rubbing his hip, while another was cleaning between his cheeks with a wet cloth. Leo sighed, trying to show some sign of life.

"Leo? Are you alright?"

"MmmHmm…'mazing…"

"I'm so glad. Just wanted to clean us both up, bear with me."

Leo gladly complied, saying nothing more as Klaus tenderly, albeit with shaking hands, cleaned the mess of both his own semen and Leo's. By the time he finished and returned with a second cloth to give their entire bodies a quick wipe-down, Leo hummed a lazy laugh at him.

"Could've just showered, you know? Saved you some time."

"I wouldn't want to make either of us stand for too long at the moment." Klaus retorted gently, pressing a few pecking kisses onto Leo's lips.

"Point." Leo conceded, yawning. "God, Klaus…I've never felt anything so…transcendent…"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who uses the fancy words."

The tease in Klaus' tired voice made Leo's tired grin tug a bit wider.

"Come here…"

Klaus wiped one last dried trail of sweat from Leo's neck, and then abandoned the job to pull the covers over them both. He lay down, his weigh like a boulder easing down next to Leo. Carefully, Klaus gathered Leo up in his arms and pulled him closer, leaving some space between them until they cooled off entirely. There was silence for a while, the crackle of the dying fire, the faint whirring hum of the air filter set into the wall across the room, and the light sound of their breathing. It was peaceful, and felt like home.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Leo announced sleepily.

"What?" Klaus asked, the sharp alarm in his voice making Leo open his eyes. "Did I hurt you, Leo? Are you hurting now? I'm so sorry, I got carried away, I was too rough, I-."

Leo stopped him by moving the extra few inches between them and planting a smothering kiss on his lips. Stunned, Klaus stayed rigid for a moment, before relaxing into it, his hands smoothing out over Leo's back and waist, fingers spreading gently.

"You weren't too rough." Leo said when he pulled back, tucking his head nicely into Klaus' shoulder. "And if you did get carried away, I'm not complaining. I already told you that it was transcendent, didn't I? I loved it."

Relieved, Klaus sighed and nuzzled into Leo's hair with a growl of contentment and happiness.

"I did as well. You are a most generous and stimulating lover, Leonardo. Every move you make in our bed can set my skin aflame. It was a sumptuous experience."

Leo blushed, and shook his head.

"I agree that it was sumptuous, but I thought I was pretty awkward most of the time."

"You were perfect, my darling boy."

Soothed by these kind words, Leo yawned and cuddled up even closer, curling against Klaus' body and trying to find where all their limbs could fit and be most comfortable to sleep. They silently played human Tetris for a while to figure it out, and by the time they did, they were both drifting off.

As the warmth of Klaus' bare skin against his radiated through his being and Leo began to fall asleep, he had a sudden thought.

"This is all because of you, y'know…" He muttered, struggling to get every word out against the tide of oblivion pushing him down.

"What do you mean?"

Klaus asked, sounding just as slurred and sleepy. Leo by some miracle managed to press a light kiss against Klaus' chest, and the other man gave a very faint rumble of approval. He may or may not have been awake to hear the words that Leo himself wouldn't remember stating in the morning.

Soft, thankful, soul-deep in their truthfulness and sincerity:

"You saved me."

THE END (:


	6. Chapter 6

Bonus Chapter!

I realized that I felt bad for not giving Leo the bath that he wanted so badly, because of his injured leg. So here ya go!

)))(((

Leo sat perfectly still on the edge of the bed as Klaus carefully unwrapped the bandages from his thigh, peeling the last layer off to reveal the nasty gash above his knee. There had been some extra bleeding from their 'activity' the night before, that had stained the very top of the white gauze rust red as it dried. Klaus winced on his lover's behalf, running a gentle fingertip across the unmarred skin just above the wound. It wasn't as deep as other cuts Leo had received in his time with Libra, but it was not pretty to look at.

"I don't know why they didn't give you stitches." Klaus said quietly, turning his attention to opening the antiseptic bottle and pouring it onto a cotton pad. Leo smiled fondly at Klaus' concern, trying not to think about how that purifying liquid would feel. He reached out and scratched one of Klaus' thick red sideburns like he would a cat, saying,

"Just because it looks bad and bled a lot doesn't mean it needs stitching."

Klaus hummed in response, and hesitated as he poised his hand above Leo's thigh, holding the antiseptic-soaked cotton pad. Leo smiled at him and touched his wrist lightly.

"It's ok, Klaus. I can handle it."

The bigger man took a deep breath as though he was the one bracing for pain, and then began cleaning the wound. Leo did his best not to cringe or suck in his breath at the deep sting, not wanting Klaus to worry any more than he already was. He bravely endured the cleansing, and then the re-bandaging. Finally, Klaus was finished, and held up the next item he'd laid out beside him in preparation.

"What's that?" Leo asked, cocking his head at the tube of what looked like plastic wrap.

Klaus' eyes seemed to gleam as he smiled slightly.

"You'll see."

He began to wrap Leo's thigh with the clear, plastic-like material, and as it made contact with Leo's skin, it seemed to tighten on its own, clinging to his flesh like glue. Leo realized what this was. He suspected he knew why Klaus was wrapping him in it, but he said nothing, wanting to maintain the element of mystery. When Klaus cut the material off and tucked in the ends, Leo moved his leg a little, and found that the ends of the wrap moved with his skin but did not slip, as though it was affixed to his flesh.

"Allow me." Klaus said, bending over to scoop Leo up in his arms. The younger man gave a happy chuckle, clinging to Klaus' neck as the man carried him toward a door on the far side of Klaus' bedroom that Leo hadn't noticed before. As he had suspected, it led to the bathroom.

Klaus' bathroom… was nothing like the one in Leo's guestroom. It was far larger, in every sense. It was nearly as big as the bedroom, with rich gold and burgundy décor. The towels hanging on the tall racks looked like small blankets they were so large, and the sink and counter were placed far higher than normal. But the crown jewel of the bathroom was the tub. Even the shower didn't demand as much attention as the tub. Although, 'tub' was a vague word for what Leo found himself looking down at; it was set into the floor, with three broad steps leading down into it, like a pool. It reminded him of a hot tub, except it was oblong instead of square, obviously built specially for Klaus' huge body. A stand-alone tub probably wouldn't have had strong enough legs to support both Klaus and the water. This was a much more practical option for the man, even though it looked extravagant to an average-sized person.

"You said last night that you wanted to take a bath, but you weren't able to." Klaus said softly, brushing his lips against Leo's ear as he spoke. "So, I filled the tub when you began to stir awake earlier. I know it's customary to take a relaxing soak in the evening before bed, but it's our morning off…"

Steam curled from the water and wafted up to warm Leo's face. An array of bottles and scrubs and such lay out neatly on the floor beside the steps, with washcloths and several towels stacked just beyond them, in easy reach. The tall window was open, morning sunlight beaming into the cloud of steam above the tub, the sound of birds and the scent of early dew faint from beyond the frame.

Leo was speechless at the intoxicatingly inviting atmosphere, and he felt his heart melting at the sweet gesture. He hauled himself up a bit with the help of Klaus' neck, and began pecking kisses all over Klaus' mouth. The bigger man swayed a little with the sudden squirming of the body he held, but reciprocated as best he could. When Leo finally stopped, he tucked his head against Klaus' and told him,

"Thank you, Klaus, it looks amazing. Can I get in? Please?"

"In a moment, first you need to shower off." Klaus said, lowering Leo to the floor and carefully standing him on his feet. "Let's get you out of these."

The smaller man shivered as Klaus thumbed at the waist of his boxers, and then slid them down his legs, being extra conscious of his wrapped one. Leo had donned the garment along with his pajama pants when he'd woken up to breakfast in bed. Klaus had been sitting there, at a small table and chairs by the window, tray of hot food and tea waiting for him. There was no way Leo was going to sit and eat with his new lover in the nude. So he'd slipped into his bottoms, still opting to go shirtless for comfort, though. He'd had to forgo the pants when Klaus saw to his bandages, which left him in his boxers. Now Leo was glad he hadn't gotten entirely dressed, as it meant he could get into the tub even faster. Or shower first, as it seemed. Leo hadn't even noticed the shower when they'd entered, despite how huge it was. It looked like another small room it was so large, encased in glass with two tiled seats smoothly jutting out from the corners. Klaus carried him over into the shower and placed him onto one of the seats, giving him a little kiss on his bare shoulder as he did.

Leo shivered, giving the faintest of moans.

The bigger man smiled, pleased with himself, and then stood back out of the shower. With precision, he began stripping off his own clothes. Leo's heart leapt as he realized that Klaus was going to join him. It made sense; Klaus had set the scene up as romantically and you please, of course they were going to enjoy it together. Leo reminded himself that he didn't have to secretly peek at Klaus' body anymore, so instead he openly admired the huge muscled man as he walked naked into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. Even with the two of them in the stall, there was room to spare, though the height of the seat Leo was sitting on meant he was eye level with Klaus' lower regions, front and back. It was damn near impossible not to lick his lips to fight the urge to drool.

Klaus wasted no time running the water hot, and then picked up the large shower wand from its holder on the wall. He tested it with his hand, then turned and came in close to Leo.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, as Klaus took his chin and tried to tilt his head back.

"I'm going to wash your hair. Tip back for me."

Leo complied, closing his eyes as Klaus ran the warm water over his head, wetting his hair thoroughly. It was such a wonderful feeling, and he reveled in it when Klaus remounted the shower wand to scrub shampoo into his hair with his strong fingers. It was his own shampoo, Leo guessed, and it smelled of fresh citrus and perhaps vanilla.

"Thank you." He murmured happily, when Klaus rinsed it out a few silent moments later. "I should do yours for you next."

Klaus slicked Leo's clean hair back from his face so he could see, and made an intrigued face when he did. He played with Leo's hair for a few more moments, parting it this way and that, continuously slicking it back.

"What are you up to?" Leo asked, seeing how Klaus tilted his head to observe his newest style.

"I'm not used to seeing this much of your forehead." Klaus admitted. "It makes you look…older."

"Stylish, you mean." Leo chuckled. "Like I actually did something with these unruly waves. I don't have time for that every day, you know."

Klaus actually stuck out his bottom lip in a tiny pout, and Leo wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't looking right at the expression.

"It looks good regardless." Klaus said, and then handed Leo the wand and knelt on the tiled shower floor in front of him, presenting his head.

Leo smiled softly, and began wetting Klaus' hair. Klaus passed him the shampoo when he asked for it, and held the wand while Leo began pouring it onto his head. Leo found it oddly satisfying and hypnotic to work up the lather in Klaus' thick hair, and scrub it all over his scalp. It was even more satisfying to rinse it all out cleanly. As his task progressed, his own hair began falling in long waves around his face, the weight of it pulling itself free of the style Klaus had forced it into.

When Klaus stood up again, and began soaping up a body sponge, Leo became nervous. Washing hair he was comfortable with, but the idea of Klaus cleaning anywhere else on him made him feel embarrassed. Leo hadn't thought that after last night he would continue to feel vulnerable around Klaus, but it seemed that just one night of intimacy didn't wipe away all insecurities. So when Klaus reached for him, he pulled back a bit.

"I can wash myself, if you want." Leo offered shyly, catching Klaus' hands a few inches from his chest. "You don't have to…"

Klaus looked at him for a while, the water sluicing over his back and splashing Leo's legs. He finally eased his hands down, and broke their hold.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" He asked quietly. Leo didn't look at him, but chuckled nervously.

"Maybe a little, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still unused to being…you know, naked…with you…"

Klaus' face softened, and he cupped Leo's cheek with one wet hand, brushing a few droplets away from his eyes. He twisted one water-logged lock of Leo's hair around his thick finger affectionately.

"I understand, Leo. I'm not lying when I say that time will change that. The more we are together, and the more we do, the easier it will get and the more confidence you'll gain. For right now, would I be asking too much if this is what I wanted?"

Leo leaned his head into Klaus' hold, hiding his face in that giant palm as he considered. It was a constant battle to feel confident on a day-to-day basis, and while Klaus understood that, he also knew ignoring the issue without pushing Leo to try was just as hurtful. Slowly, Leo shook his head.

"No, it's not too much, I'm just… so awkward, I'm sorry."

Klaus took hold of Leo's arms, and gently pulled him to his feet. He cocooned Leo against his massive chest, cradling his head in one hand and stroking his slick shoulders soothingly. His voice was soft, but sure as he spoke.

"You'll learn, Leo. You don't have to be shy; I adore your body. Please let me."

Leo felt his flesh tingle with arousal at the feel of their wet bodies touching in so many areas. The rising desire helped to reassure him just as much as Klaus' words.

"Yea, ok…"

As relaxed as he could manage, Leo let Klaus scrub him down gently from head to toe. Klaus helped his lover's confidence by giving his mouth sweet kisses as many times as he could, palming handfuls of flesh lightly as he worked, doing his best to show Leo all of his slow burning lust. Doubly-efficient, Klaus washed himself on and off as he took care of Leo, quietly refusing to let Leo reciprocate. The entire process didn't last very long, and soon Klaus was shutting the water off again, and leading Leo to the tub.

"Won't it be cold by now?" Leo asked, clinging to Klaus' hand as he walked.

"The walls of the tub have a warming feature." Klaus explained. "I set it to maintain its current temperature."

"Spoiled, much?" Leo laughed.

"I enjoy my luxuries when at home." Klaus admitted.

Guided by Klaus' steady hand, Leo stepped down into the hot water. It was perfect, not boiling but not lukewarm. Almost immediately, Leo made an obscene groaning sound and dropped lower. When he was fully seated, he was so short that the water came all the way up to his chin.

"Oh my god, Klaus." Leo said, extending his legs and arms with more than enough room to spare. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

Klaus gave a rich laugh, the skin around his eyes wrinkling up with mirth.

"I do my best, dear heart."

With those endearing words, and giving Leo another perfect view of his body, Klaus stepped down into the tub with him. The smaller man stared deliberately between Klaus' legs, at his gorgeous cock. It was soft, but no less admirable. He lost his line of sight when Klaus entered the water, and had to drift forward slightly to let Klaus sit behind him, realizing just how much space the big man really did take up. Despite the hot water, Leo felt a chill go through him as Klaus curled over him, molding their bodies together and wrapping him up in his arms, then leaning them both back to settle in.

Leo was still so unused to the feel of someone else's bare skin against his own, and he'd only sat in Klaus' lap naked this way once, last night. Even sitting so still together like that felt so intimate and precious. They lay quietly, enjoying the hot water for a moment or two before Klaus shifted, lowering one hand down Leo's body.

"How's that wrap feel?" Klaus asked, running fingers dangerously high on Leo's thigh. Leo's member filled a bit with interest. He shivered, even in the hot water.

"Really well," Leo answered, "can't feel any water soaking in at all."

"I'm glad. That means I can do this." Klaus reached out and took up one of the bottles sitting by the steps. He uncapped it and squeezed a good amount of liquid into the water. He then playfully lashed his hand through the water to mix up a fine layer of bubbles.

"That smells really nice." Leo said, as a heavy, spicy scent filled his nose.

"Teakwood and mahogany." Klaus explained, replacing the bottle. "It is very relaxing I find."

The water grew steadily opaque as the liquid spread, and Leo passed his hands through it gently, splashing his face a little. Every movement brought with it the light sounds of moving water, and it seemed to tickle their senses.

"All that's missing is the romantic music." Leo joked, turning to crane his head and look up at Klaus. The man's face looked crestfallen at his remark.

"Truly?" He asked, completely serious.

Leo had to laugh at his new lovers' sudden insecurity. Somehow, it comforted him that Klaus had such a vulnerable side too. He patted Klaus' hand as it rested on his shoulder.

"I was kidding, Klaus. It's just, you know, in movies whenever two people are sharing a romantic bath there's some cheesy violin or piano music playing in the background or as part of the soundtrack."

Klaus tilted his head in curiosity. Leo raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, you've watched movies, right?"

The big man scratched his cheek with a finger and looked away sheepishly.

"Of course I have, Leonardo. But…I don't remember seeing a lot of…bathing…scenes…"

Another laugh consumed Leo, and he let it roll out of him. His enjoyment transferred to Klaus, who began a deep, booming chuckle alongside Leo's cheery laugh.

"Not that I want you to watch 'bathing scenes'," Leo said a moment later, to which they both paused to laugh again, "but, I need to take you to the movies they play on the street once in a while. You need to get out more with the intention of doing something that won't cover you in blood."

Klaus hummed, leaning down to bury his nose in Leo's wet hair, nuzzling into it lovingly.

"I'd like that." He muttered softly. "Though, I have to point out that there are actual indoor theatres in this city."

"It's safer in the open air." Leo countered. "If there's a threat, you at least have a chance of running for your life because you'll see it coming."

Klaus rumbled deep in his chest, hugging Leo in closer to him, nearly crushing the smaller body to his own.

"I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Klaus…" Leo sighed, his heart glowing at the affection the man was showing him. To a certain extent, he wasn't used to it anymore than he was being naked with someone else, but it was so wonderful and filled him with such joy that he still couldn't believe it was real. At the same time, Leo was a realist at heart.

"You can't make me a promise like that." Leo said softly. "It's sweet, Klaus, but…this city is too unpredictable for even you."

A firm kiss pressed to his temple, and Klaus dropped his head to Leo's shoulder. He didn't hesitate to answer.

"It's not a promise, Leo; it's a truth. One that I've lived by ever since I came to care for you so, maybe even before that. I was taken with you and wanted to keep you safe from the moment I first met you."

Leo's heart fluttered, and he felt a ridiculous smile spreading over his face.

"Oh really?" He asked, slightly coy. "How come?"

Klaus did hesitate this time, his body shifting beneath Leo's as he thought for a second or two longer than Leo would've thought he'd needed.

"Honestly?" He asked finally. Leo nodded, so the big man sighed and went on. "Don't think less of me, Leo, when I say that it was partially because of your appearance…. specifically, your size."

"My size?" Leo asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You're…well…you're very small compared to me, Leonardo…"

Leo snorted.

"I'm small compared to most _ordinary_ people, Klaus, I can admit it. Go on."

Klaus loosened his hold on Leo a little, convinced he wasn't going anywhere.

"You could call it some ancient, barbaric instinct but those smaller and more vulnerable than me spark a protective response. I try to defend mankind as a whole, and I shouldn't be prejudice, but smaller beings can make me react more fiercely."

Leo made a knowing sound, arching his back to stretch in the water before relaxing again.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Leo sighed, rubbing his hand over Klaus' arm, fingers trailing through the wet hairs there.

"I know I'm not unique among men for feeling that way," Klaus admitted, "but when you came to us, you were small and in need, begging us for help and giving me that same spark. You were one-sixth my size, if that. So soft-looking and sweet with your curly hair and adorable, oversized clothes. I hope you know that I'm fully aware of your stamina and the iron core of your resolve, Leo, but right then, at that moment, you seemed so lost and helpless while also being unaware of that resolve yourself…you were like a magnet to my ego. The fact that I was able to act on my instincts and protect you from that explosion only moments into our first meeting only added fuel to the fire. It _is_ my ego talking, I'm sure of it, but being so much larger than you and knowing I can defend you with my power and strength is something of a fix for me, mentally."

Hearing Klaus speak with such raw honesty about something so personal was fascinating to Leo, as well as humbling and enlightening. Klaus cleared his throat, and Leo was startled to feel the tremble that ran through his large body. Leo grinned wider at the shyness in Klaus' demeanor. Even without seeing his face, he could guess that the man was getting red. Leo felt it only fair to put in his own two cents to make the process easier for Klaus.

"Ego is kind of important to most people, men in particular." Leo said casually, trying to let Klaus know that he in no way judged him. "If I were as big and strong as you, I think I'd have a hard time controlling myself. But you do. There's nothing wrong with loving who you are and embracing it. Pride isn't a bad thing all the time. Plus, you use your gifts for humanity and have saved so many lives…I'd think something would be wrong for you not to revel in it at least a little. Besides…I kind of like hearing about this primal side of you. It might be _my_ ego talking, but I like it especially when you talk about how I trigger it inside you. I had no idea. Tell me more?"

Klaus leaned down, shifting them both just right so that he could capture Leo's mouth in a kiss over his shoulder. It contained so much, that kiss. Leo sensed the desperate gratitude, the love, the acceptance and encouragement to his very soul. It went on longer than it had a right to, and thankfully, Klaus ended it before Leo's brain was wiped completely blank. He'd been enjoying their conversation, even a heavy make-out session wasn't enough to tempt him away from it right now. Klaus made a light-hearted, relaxed sound of pure happiness as he cuddled Leo closer, once more leaning his chin on Leo's shoulder.

"You haven't grown upset at me yet, so perhaps I'll test you with one more truth about what you do to me."

"Bring it on, big guy."

They shared a chuckle before Klaus went on.

"I perceive a person as at their most vulnerable when they break down weeping, so when _you_ do, I've always felt an overwhelming urge to comfort you. Again, not a unique mindset by any means, but it's so strong when it's you; I just want to kiss and cuddle you until your tears stop, and you can be happy again. It likely sounds…perverse, almost…but the drive to comfort you by any means necessary can extend to more physical means in the back alleys of my mind."

Leo felt a small thrill of excitement race through him at that admission, and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm guilty of that too, to be honest. It's just this preconceived notion from romance novels and stuff; if someone cries in front of the person they care about, that person cheers them up, and then sexy times make everything else better."

Leo jumped as Klaus let out a loud bark of laughter right by his ear, which sustained itself for a few more bellows before he quieted down.

"What?!" Leo demanded playfully, pretending to be offended. "Why is that so funny?! It's basically what you meant, right?!"

"I'm sorry, my love," Klaus said, giving a few more genuine giggles, "it's just…your vernacular…"

Leo rolled his eyes and gave Klaus' side a little punch under the water, then folded his arms in mock upset.

"Can't help it if that's the mindset in most basic terms. It's true though! Having those thoughts is not a crime unless that's all that's running through our head when the person you love is breaking down."

"Certainly not." Klaus clarified at once, tightening his arms around Leo. "I take your emotional state very seriously."

"I know that." Leo assured him. "You've proven that to me even long before I knew that I cared for you…like…that time when…"

He trailed off, and then muttered something incoherent, shaking his heat.

"That time when what?" Klaus encouraged, sounding interested.

"It's nothing, you probably don't even remember it." Leo tried to brush off, wiggling down Klaus' body so that he was lower in the water, his mouth beneath the surface. As if that would save his big mouth, now.

"I'm curious, Leo. What time are you talking about?"

The younger man blew a few raspberries under water before Klaus harmlessly splashed the rest of his face instead of asking him a third time. Leo popped up again, sputtering and wiping at his eyes.

"Alright, alright!"

He conceded, curling up against Klaus' side this time rather than sitting in his lap. Klaus put an arm around his shoulders, and around his hips. Leo tried to keep from staring down between the other man's legs through the fragrant, cloudy water, so he rested his head under Klaus' chin.

"Um…it was last year, that time I spent all night at the office and you found me the next morning trying to write a letter to Michella?"

Klaus made a thoughtful sound as he searched his memory.

"Well, you guessed at once what I was doing, and when I told you I couldn't write anything, you…um…you handed me a doughnut. It sounds so silly, but…that meant a lot to me. You didn't fawn all over me, or try to advise me with some inspirational speech or anything. You knew I needed space, but a little encouragement at the same time."

"I recall, now." Klaus rumbled. "You seemed so tired and conflicted, but were so sincere with that little smile on your face. Sometimes, food is the best fortification for the weary mind and heart, as well as the body."

A small chuckle trickled from Leo's lips.

"My body needs a lot more help than my heart, living in this city."

"I would argue the truth of that statement, Leonardo." Klaus said, slight disapproval in his tone. "However…considering the circumstances…I could also argue that I'm wore than willing to help your body in any way I can."

"Yea?" Leo whispered, feeling the mood shift with that statement.

"Most earnestly." Klaus whispered back, and those two words sent Leo's blood racing, his cock growing beneath the hot water. Carefully, Klaus slid Leo back into place on his lap, resting his slender back against his broad chest. He had easier access to the entirety of Leo's body in this position. Slowly, subtly, Klaus began to stroke his fingers over Leo's skin. Beneath the water, broad fingertips slid over Leo's knees, up his thighs, up his stomach. Finally, they rested on his chest, focusing on tracing lazy circles around Leo's quickly-hardening nipples. Leo's breathing grew heavier as his cock responded to the foreplay with enthusiasm, his head falling back on Klaus' shoulder. He bit his lip as Klaus took advantage of this and began nibbling on his ear, working slowly down to Leo's slender neck. His damp sideburns were tantalizing as they brushed Leo's face, and it made him release a sultry giggle into the relative peace of the room.

"You're tickling me a little." Leo said, turning his head away. Klaus responded by rubbing his face deliberately against him.

"Stop!" Leo gasped, splashing as he struggled. Klaus gave some small sounds of delight too, but stopped soon after Leo's plea. Klaus silenced him by turning Leo slightly in the water and pressing their mouths together. Leo went still, every fiber of his being focused down to the feel of Klaus' hands and his kiss. A light moan left him as Klaus' left hand inched down to cup between his legs, feeling the full hardness there, waiting for his touch.

Leo squirmed as Klaus dipped his tongue into his mouth at the same moment his fingers tightened around Leo's length. It was odd, being stroked under water. Smoother, but somehow more teasing and less satisfying, leading Leo to let out high-pitched whimpers. The angle at which they kissed soon became uncomfortable, and with a loud sound of moving water, Leo twisted around to straddle Klaus' lap. They kept kissing, Leo timidly running his hands over Klaus' shoulders and down over his slick, bare chest. Klaus' hands naturally came to rest at the small of Leo's back, and then his ass as the kiss went on. Facing Klaus like this, Leo's cock nestled right up against Klaus', and it was just about the most sensual thing Leo had experienced in his life.

It was automatic; Leo _had_ to rut his hips forward, _had_ to slide them together, had to bring them both pleasure with the motion. The first few slides were teasing, but made him want more. Leo could feel how red his ears and cheeks were as he spread his legs out wider, and began rubbing their cocks together so deliberately and with such focus that Klaus broke off the kiss to drop his head back against the rim of the tub, hands tightening on Leo's ass.

"Oh, Leo…" He breathed, pulling on his hips to help put more force behind his thrusts.

"This…this feels amazing…" Gasped Leo, doing his best to keep the rocking movement going.

He had to go faster as the seconds wore on, as their breaths began to fill the quiet air with little panting sounds, and Leo felt the need to press closer, faster, create more friction. The water seemed to both work against him and for him at the same time. It was fascinatingly frustrating, but not in a torturous way so much as a teasing one. The sensation was new and pleasurable, but not nearly enough to satisfy in the end. Leo went faster, trying to slide as much of his own length along Klaus' as he could, all the muscles in his legs flexing hard as he moved. His injured leg was protesting several moments in, but the pain was inconsequential compared to the delicious feel of Klaus' body against his own.

In the midst of his initiative, Klaus seized the back of Leo's head and urged him down for a series of hot, noisy kisses that made his face blaze with heat. He'd barely gotten used to making out with Klaus up until last night, and even after making love to him, he was still learning the ropes and could be easily blindsided. Klaus was an excellent guide, however. He helped Leo learn how to keep the rhythm with his hips, while also continuing the kiss.

"Leo, are you willing to let me inside you again?"

Klaus huffed a few long moments later, when Leo had felt his lover's cock grow just a little more as he moved. He suspected Klaus could only take so much of this semi-teasing before he lost control. Briefly, Leo's mind wandered into that fantasy of Klaus snapping, forcing him down and taking him without permission. There would be time to worry about whether that was a disturbing notion or not later. For now, Leo wanted the same thing Klaus did.

"Yes." Leo said at once, curling his fingers around Klaus' neck and pressing his hips forward one more time.

With his answer voiced, Klaus moved. He managed to be careful despite his eagerness, since they were in water, as he lifted Leo from his lap and settled him against the rim of the tub. Leo pulled himself up on the side, stretching his arms out onto the tiled floor while Klaus turned and snatched one of the bottles on the other side. On closer inspection, Leo saw that it was a lubricant bottle.

"You hid that in here with all the others, didn't you?" Leo huffed out, chuckling breathlessly. "Hoping I wouldn't notice?"

"I decided it was better to be prepared," Klaus admitted, thunking the bottle down right beside Leo's hand, "and I never intentionally hid it from you."

"Fair enough."

Klaus lifted Leo's nearly weightless body further out of the water, draping his entire upper half out onto the tile. Leo was surprised that the cooler tile didn't chill him, but actually aroused him more. His feet and legs were still dangling in the water, and his cock was pressed up tight against his stomach. It was a fascinatingly erotic set of sensations.

A large, wet hand gripped at one ass cheek, gently pulling it aside.

"How are you since last night?" Klaus asked, his voice rough but still concerned. "Are you sore at all?"

"A bit." Leo answered honestly. "It was my first time, and you're…um…kind of a giant."

A warm chuckle came from the man above him, and a few drops of water landed on Leos' waist as Klaus leaned down to kiss his spine, trailing water from his sideburns.

"Does it hurt too much to do this again so soon? It's ok if it is, you can tell me."

Leo shook his head, cradling it in his folded arms on the floor.

"I'm alright, Klaus. Really, I want this too."

Choosing to take Leo at his word, Klaus answered with a little sound of agreement. In his peripheral vision, Leo saw the lube bottle being picked up. The sound of it being uncapped and then squeezed out reached his ears next. Both of Klaus' hands left him for a few seconds, but returned very quickly. One patted his rump soothingly, before once more exposing the way for the other hand, which gently touched him with its slick fingers. Leo tensed a little, the tender flesh there still stinging from its first use the night before. Klaus was very patient, however, and with little kisses and caresses, he eased one finger in, and then the next.

Two was all it took, considering the size of Klaus' fingers and the smallness of Leo's opening. Through the slight discomfort, Leo began to feel the sparks of pleasure from the edge of his prostate when Klaus bumped against it, and he let out a few small groans of encouragement as it kept happening.

"Where is it, Leo?" Klaus whispered to him a few minutes in, curled over his back and locking at his ear. "Higher? Lower? Tell me, love."

"Higher…" Leo moaned out, squirming to give his trapped cock some friction against the tile.

Klaus listened to him, directed his fingers at a new angle accordingly, and then plunged them deeper. With the addition of a small hooking motion, Klaus found it, and Leo let him know.

"God! Oh, shit! That's…oh god…"

There was a pleased grunt against Leo's shoulder, and Klaus began grinding his fingers away at Leo's prostate, working him up into a near frenzy. Leo's slender legs thrashed at random in the water, his hands scrabbled on the tile floor, his head rising and falling with pleasure. He nearly bit his lip at one point because of how quickly he dropped his head after a stab of delight caught him off guard. Klaus seemed to take that as his cue that it was time to progress. He slowly slid his fingers out of Leo, much to the smaller man's quiet moaning dismay, but then picked him up like a cat around the middle, and gently laid him over on his back.

"Lift up your legs."

Leo did so, pulling his knees in close to his chest without even thinking about it. The second he obeyed, though, he realized how lewd he must look, and realized how open he was to his new lover like this. They hadn't been face-to-face last night. Not only that, but he was being overshadowed by Klaus' huge body, making him feel so very small. Leo couldn't decide whether to feel more excited, or embarrassed, especially when he watched Klaus pouring lube directly onto his large cock. Leo gulped; he hadn't actually seen Klaus doing this to himself last night, and watching him grasp himself like that and slick up…while staring hungrily at his most secret parts…Leo thought he'd lose his hold on his legs as all his limbs shook. His own cock strained a little tighter at the sight.

"Don't worry," Klaus told him, sounding raw and needy as he leaned over Leo and pressed the head to Leo's opening. "I'll pick you up off this floor in a second. Is that ok?"

Leo swallowed hard and nodded, his hips giving an involuntary lunge at the tantalizing feel of Klaus just resting against him like that. Klaus positioned himself, then took hold of Leo's hips, and pushed forward. Leo's face scrunched up initially at the burn of penetration, as he was far from being used to it. Despite all the care that Klaus had taken, he couldn't stop that from happening entirely.

"Are you alright?" Klaus groaned, the words sweet, but the tone desperate. Leo could hear the conflict in him. He had to be dying to thrust wildly, but also ensure Leo was not in pain.

"J-just go slow." Leo answered through his teeth, eyes still squeezed shut.

He felt Klaus' hands slide up from his hips to his sides, stroking and soothing. They cupped under his shoulder blades, giving him a cushion from the cool floor.

"Relax, darling."

A kiss was pressed to Leo's forehead, and then Klaus slowly slid in a few more inches. The lubricant had been used liberally, and eased the way to the point where Leo felt much more comfortable a handful of seconds later. Like the previous night, Klaus couldn't fit in his entirety, but his length and girth was such that, to Leo, at least, it didn't matter. The big man knew where to stop, knew how Leo felt when he was full, even after one time. As time went on, Klaus new the smaller body could be conditioned to take more and more of him. For right now, however, he knew his limits.

He started an excruciatingly slow slide, in and out, which made Leo shudder and let out a whine.

"I really love this…" Leo gasped, when Klaus warm lips mouth at his slender pectoral. "It's amazing."

"Yes…" Klaus agreed quietly, rolling his hips with a little more force at Leo's blessing. Just that small difference was enough to make Leo jolt, and he did lose hold of his legs. They fell around Klaus' hips, feet splashing into the water, and Leo grabbed Klaus' arms.

"Let me pick you up." Klaus said, not really asking, as he suddenly hauled Leo up in one fluid motion. Like a hinge, Klaus' arms pulled Leo from lying on his back, to upright against Klaus' chest in five seconds flat. Leo gasped and scrabbled to hold onto Klaus' neck, his legs wrapping around his muscled waist. The big man was still standing in the tub, but was holding Leo up of his own power.

"Do you like this? Is it too much?" Klaus rasped, as he wasted no time, but began thrusting up into Leo at once. Leo answered with a yelping sound of desire, throwing his head back.

"It's…it's really good!" Dimly, Leo realized how underwhelming his word choice was, but it was the honesty that touched Klaus' heart. He held Leo tighter under his hips, and began to thrust more quickly. The angle was so much sharper, and seemed to plunge right in and hit Leo's prostate dead on every single time, with more force than he'd thought possible without being painful. The water level with Klaus standing was just below Klaus' cock, meaning with every drop of his hips, Leo's ass met the water with a lewd slapping sound, adding another layer of sensation to the mix.

Leo at first muffled his sounds into the side of Klaus' neck, clinging there and hiding. As time wore on, he simply could not control himself. He began to cry out loudly, or groan, or give barking little sounds of pleasurable disbelief while Klaus did his best to keep kissing his shoulder and neck. Klaus' name rang out more than once during the midst of it, as Leo praised the one drilling such ecstasy into his body.

For his part, Klaus mostly made wordless sounds of effort and delight in the form of groans and grunts. The occasional 'oh' and 'ah' was a near constant from each of them, but Klaus used them more on the ratio of sounds to words. Leo found himself babbling by the end of it, when his cock was ready to burst with the thrusting of Klaus' abdomen against it and the continuous assault on his prostate.

"God, Klaus, this is so good…I love this...oh my god…shit…wow…please…please…Klaus, please…"

"You're beautiful, Leo…" Klaus sighed in response, a few moments into Leo's mutterings. "Just hold on a while longer for me…"

Klaus' voice was fuel on Leo's arousal, and he felt himself leak a trickle of fluid from his cock as those words breathed right into his ear. It was mere moments later that Klaus's sounds grew louder and more rough, and his pace stuttered, before he stilled, the hot splash of his release painting the inside of Leo's body. The smaller man trembled at the sensation, and clung tighter as he felt Klaus sinking back into the water, his legs buckling dangerously. The heat was delicious as it poured in around them both, the larger man sitting back in the tub again.

Leo was still rock-hard, and was on the verge of begging for release.

But Klaus was there, and he knew exactly what Leo wanted. Gently, he pulled out of Leo's body, making them both wince a little. He then laid Leo out in his arms, helping him to float in the water up by Klaus' chest. With an added bit of support under Leo's waist, Klaus lifted his hips, and his erect cock, out into the air. Leo felt pleasant chills run through his body.

"Please…" He found himself begging, after all. He knew what Klaus had in mind, it was too clear, and he wanted it.

Klaus bent his head down, and gave Leo a delicious swipe of his broad tongue. Leo jolted, causing rippling waves all around them. Several more followed as Klaus teased him just a little by licking the length of his cock a few more times. He knew Leo wasn't in the mood to be kept waiting much longer, so he didn't torment him for long. When Klaus' mouth lowered over his cock, Leo's arms flew up over his head, hands landing wetly on the tile as he gripped the side of the tub hard.

"Oh god…" He breathed, undulating his hips.

It was only the second time Klaus had done this to him, the second time he'd ever felt this in his life. It was so warm and slick and beautiful, that talented tongue rubbing him wetly and firmly within the tight cavern of his mouth. A few of Klaus' fingers from his free hand nudged Leo's legs apart a bit, and began circling his balls gently. Leo's body arched out of the water, leaning a lot of his weight on Klaus' one hand briefly. When he relaxed his bac met the water with a little splash, and he groaned. He'd never known doing this in water could feel so erotic. The touch of the waterline around his body was oddly arousing, and the feeling of near weightlessness was a factor, too.

When Klaus began to bob his head, making more waves ripple out from Leo's hips, the smaller man yelped and moaned, twisting his upper body this way and that in sheer pleasure.

"So good, Klaus…god, I love you…don't stop, please!"

The bigger man showed no intention of stopping, as he suckled on Leo's cock like it was the most enticing treat of his life. Moments later, a sharp cry was ripped from Leo's throat, he went still for a beat, and then jerked his hips a few more times while making a series of uncontrollable, embarrassing sounds. Klaus gently milked him through his orgasm with grace and patience, drawing out every last ounce of pleasure he could, until Leo chuckled helplessly and reached down to push him away.

Klaus let him drop back down into the water then, pulling him in close to his body. Leo's head flopped weakly onto Klaus' shoulder again, and he gasped heavily through his recovery. By the time they were both breathing normally again, and Klaus was running his hands over Leo's body, the smaller man felt like he could go right back to sleep.

"We should get out soon." Klaus' soft voice came to him. "The water's starting to wrinkle us up."

Leo moaned in protest, cuddling in closer to Klaus.

"I kind of envy Zed right now…"

Klaus chuckled, then moved them both, sitting Leo upright. He took the smaller man's hand and helped him out of the tub. It was unpleasant, having to reconcile with gravity once again, but Leo found it was worth it when Klaus began toweling him off. He ran over Leo's body quickly with a large towel, then sat him down and cut off the wrapping from his bandaged leg to let it breathe again. Then he let himself go over Leo with more precision, getting at areas where water liked to cling.

Being taken care of like that tapped into Leo's own primal senses of safety and wellbeing, and filled him with satisfaction and calm.

"Well, you had your much-coveted bath." Klaus stated mildly, drying Leo's head between his huge hands. "Was it worth the wait since last night?"

Leo hummed as though considering.

"It's not what I wanted last night, but it was sooo much better, thanks to you."

Klaus smiled down at him, kissing his damp head affectionately.

"I'm glad. It's always here for you, 'sexy times' and all."

Leo burst out laughing, and hid his face between his hands at the sound of Klaus repeating his words. The bigger man laughed too, wrapping Leo up in a towel-infused embrace that smelled like cotton and spice and security.

"God, I love you…" Leo chuckled out, the words pouring out from where they'd been on a mantra in his heart. Klaus gave a satisfied moan of a sound, and pulled back enough to give Leo a few sweet kisses. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, but rang with honesty too loud and sincere for Leo to ever disbelieve,

"I love you too, my darling boy."


End file.
